Naruto addict
by Saskia64
Summary: Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke ont une nouvelle mission. Ils vont devoir protéger la filles des Nawa, de fameux commerçants. Mais cette mission qui semble facile se complique en chemin...pourront-ils aller jusqu'au bout? lisez lisez Dattebayo!
1. Une nouvelle mission

**Naruto addiction**

**Épisode 1: Une nouvelle mission**

Une journée tranquille débutait dans le grand village ninja de Konoha. La foule se pressait dans les rues en faisant ses achats habituels. Le soleil illuminait les visages des quatre maîtres Hokage sculptés dans la roche. Les oiseaux survolaient les maison tout en sifflant une mélodie joyeuse au ciel bleu. Des enfants accompagnés de leur mères couraient au bord d'une rivière en se trempant les pieds. Les fleurs coloraient le paysage et le rendait réellement splendide. L'air sentait la paix et le bonheur. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir gâcher ce moment paisible.

Un jeune garçon se mit à marcher le long d'une petite ruelle avec les épaules rabaissées. Ses grands yeux bleues étaient gonflés en lui donnant un air ahuri. Il ne semblait pas être très bien réveillé...

Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus au dessus de son front par un bandeau orné du symbole en spirale des ninja du village. Ses vêtements étaient d'un orange lumineux. Trois marques mystérieuses barraient son jeune visage sur chacune de ses joues.

Il s'étira longuement en faisant craquer tous ses os. Les gens l'observèrent d'un air étrange en le voyant se tortiller ainsi et certains mirent une distance de sécurité entre eux et ce garçon bizarre.

-Voilà! Parfait! Cria t-il en levant le poing. Naruto Uzumaki est prêt pour accomplir une nouvelle mission! Rien ne pourra lui résister! Ja ja ja!

Les passants sursautèrent en le voyant prendre son élan et partir comme une flèche. Ce gosse était une vraie pile électrique!

Naruto se rendit au petit pont où Kakashi sensei leur avait donné rendez-vous à lui, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin dans le but d'arriver en premier. Ou au moins d'arriver avant Sasuke, son ami et éternel rival.

Un sourire malin étira les lèvres de Naruto. Il n'y avait personne sur le pont. Il était donc bien le premier! Ja ja!

-Et bien. Tu en as mis du temps.

Le sourire radieux de Naruto retomba aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix calme de Sasuke. Il était assis sur une grosse branche d'un arbre situé tout prêt du pont.

-Arrête de frimer et descend ici Sasuke!!

Naruto serrait les dents. Il croyait avoir un peu d'avance sur lui pour une fois. Mais s'était encore raté! Il l'aurait un jour...

-Humpf, sourit Sasuke avec suffisance.

Il se lança avec aisance et retomba avec grâce sur ses deux pieds de l'arbre qui avait pas mal de hauteur. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs dissimulaient son beau visage pâle et serein. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre renfermaient un grand secret et une soif de pouvoir démesurée. Son air désinvolte et débraillé faisait rage entre les filles du village. Tandis que son incroyable héritage du clan Uchiwa était très admiré parmi les hommes. Sasuke était considéré comme un véritable génie, un être hors du commun.

Et s'était pour cette raison précise que Naruto ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'il pouvait lui aussi être très fort. Plus fort que Sasuke!

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein? Cracha Naruto en faisant la grimace. Il faut toujours que tu te donne en spectacle?!

Sasuke mit les mains dans les poches et s'accouda sur le bord du pont en ne prettant aucune attention à son bruyant coéquipier.

-Tu pourrait répondre au moins!! S'échauffa Naruto.

-Ohé! Naruto! Ne t'avise pas de parler comme ça à Sasuke!! Cria une voix féminine.

Sakura se pressa à leur rencontre en faisant virevolter ses cheveux roses courts au vent.

-Bonjour Sasuke! Elle le salua avec un sourire déconfit. Naruto...

Elle décocha à ce dernier un regard mauvais. Naruto se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en boudant.

-Kakashi sensei n'est toujours pas arrivé? Demanda Sakura en regardant autour d'elle.

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu alors que je suis ici depuis un bon bout de temps..., répondit Naruto avec un air faussement sérieux.

-Humpf, souffla Sasuke. Il fallait s'y attendre. Arriver à l'heure ce n'est pas son genre.

-Tu as raison Sasuke.

Le temps passa lentement. Le soleil se levait de plus en plus dans le ciel. Naruto s'amusait à jeter des cailloux à l'eau. Il faillit taper sur un pauvre homme qui se promenait au bord de l'eau et suite aux exclamations indignées du pauvre homme il dut abandonner son jeux. Sasuke restait immobile avec les doigts enlacés sous son menton. Il semblait en pleine concentration. Sakura dévisageait de ses yeux verts le visage froid de Sasuke. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement. Elle le trouvait tellement beau avec sa discrétion, son intelligence, sa force, son courage, ses yeux profonds et sa tenue bleue...

-Tu as vraiment l'air stupide quand tu regarde Sasuke, Sakura! Se moqua Naruto.

Un coup de poing bien placé atteint la joue de Naruto. Il retomba en arrière surpris et confus. Un large sourire laissait entrevoir les dents blanches et alignées de Sakura.

-Tu disais?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être brute Sakura! T'es pas une fille normale toi!

-Mais c'est qu'il en veut encore, dit-elle menaçante.

-Calmez vous les enfants. Souvenez vous que l'esprit d'équipe est essentiel dans la vie d'un ninja.

-Kakashi sensei! Dirent Sakura et Naruto en chœur.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers la silhouette de leur professeur. Kakashi portait son masque habituel. Avec ses cheveux gris décoiffés, son air enfantin et sa voix endormie il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un ninja d'élite. Pourtant ils avaient déjà été témoin de plusieurs des prouesses de leur professeur. Il était réellement doué. Sasuke fixa le bandeau qui cachait l'œil gauche de Kakashi. L'œil du sharingan...

-Kakashi! Hurla Naruto. Vous êtes encore en retard!!

-Oh! Mais vous savez, cette fois ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'ai rencontré une pauvre femme qui avait perdu son enfant de vue et je l'ai aidé à le retrouver.

-Mouais.

Sakura et Naruto regardèrent leur professeur d'un air sceptique. Kakashi mettait toujours des excuses douteuses à ses retards.

-Dites nous Kakashi sensei! Sourit Naruto avec le regard enflammé. Quelle sera notre mission aujourd'hui? Est ce que nous devrons protéger une princesse? Capturer de dangereux criminels? Retrouver un immense trésor perdu?

-Tu m'as l'air très motivé Naruto, fit remarquer Kakashi.

-Bien sûr! C'est ça la clé de la réussite! Ja ja ja!

Il rit très fort en prenant une pose de conquérant.

-Ce Naruto alors, soupira Sakura.

-Humpf, fit Sasuke.

Naruto retourna un regard noir vers Sasuke qui le lui rendit, indifférent.

-Tu as peut être quelque chose à rajouter Sasuke?!

-Pas vraiment, non. Pauvre idiot, dit-il à voix basse.

-QUOI??!!! SASUKE! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!!

-Naruto!! Cria Sakura.

-S'il vous plait! Souvenez vous! L'esprit d'équipe!

Kakashi retenait Naruto par le col de sa veste d'un air désespéré.Son teint virait rapidement au rouge brillant. Il semblait décidé à déchiqueter Sasuke en petit morceau. _On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces trois là! _Pensa Kakashi.

-Je vous explique, commença t-il lorsque Naruto se fut enfin calmé. La mission ne sera pas aussi périlleuse que tu ne le penses Naruto, tout de même c'est une mission de rang C donc il y aura certaines difficultés. Elle consiste à garder une petite fille du nom de Asnia pendant quelques temps.

-Comment?! S'écria Naruto. Notre mission est de jouer à la nounou?! Ça doit être une blague!!

Sakura fronça les sourcils avec déception. Tout comme Naruto elle aurait préféré une mission un peu plus excitante. Sasuke ferma les yeux en sentant la fureur bouillir en lui. Il en avait marre de ce genre de mission stupides. Il devait à tout prix devenir plus fort et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il réussirait. Ces missions étaient une perte de temps!

-Oh! Mais cette Asnia n'est pas une fillette quelconque, rajouta Kakashi avec un ton mystérieux. C' est la fille de deux fameux commerçants Yoshi et Rina Nawa. Ils possèdent une très grande richesse familiale et ils ont récemment étaient menacés de mort. C'est pourquoi ils veulent se séparer quelques temps de leur petite afin de mieux la protéger. Ils possèdent eux même des ninjas qui vont s'assurer de leur protection personnelle mais ils ont demandé à ce que une de nos équipes se chargent d'éloigner Asnia du danger jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qui sont les gens qui les ont menacé.

Naruto avait dilaté les yeux à l'écoute de cette nouvelle.

-Donc...il y aura bien de l'action?!

-Humm si tu veux appeler ça comme ça, affirma Kakashi.

-Des bandits?!

-Je suppose.

-Et une bonne récompense?!

-Oui oui. Ces gens ne prennent pas à la légère la protection de leur petite. Si nous la gardons comme il se doit alors nous serons amplement rémunérés.

-SUPER!!! Hurla Naruto. C'est quand qu'on commence?

-Ne soit pas si impatient Naruto, sourit Kakashi. Il faut d'abord qu'on rencontre les Nawa. Suivez moi vous trois.

**_Une mission pas très nette débute! Que devra accomplir exactement notre très chère équipe 7? Suite au prochain épisode! HA!_**


	2. Une fille bizarre

**Épisode 2: Une fille bizarre**

Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant pas loin du pont. Un groupe de six hommes se trouvait devant le restaurant. Il y avait parmi eux un homme gigantesque au regard violent qui tenait une massue entre ses mains, et un autre au sourire désagréable et aux yeux pleins de folie qui passait sa langue sur la lame acérée d'une longue épée.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke prirent un air méfiant en s'approchant du groupe étrange. Kakashi continua de marcher avec entrain et il se dirigea droit sur la porte d'accès au restaurant. L'homme gigantesque leur barra l'entrée avec un de ses bras énormes.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Je suis venu avec mes trois élèves pour une entrevue avec les Nawa.

-Ah oui? Sourit l'homme à l'épée. Et quelle est la preuve que vous soyez réellement celui que vous prétendez être?

Kakashi eu l'air surpris. Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant à une réponse.

-Humm. Je possède une carte qui me désigne comme étant Kakashi si c'est ce que vous demandez.

-N'importe qui pourrait se procurer une fausse carte! Sourit l'autre.

-Alors peut être pourriez vous me poser des questions auxquelles seul le véritable Kakashi saurait répondre? Je suppose que vous devez vous être bien informé sur moi avant de demander mes services.

-Ça ne marche pas non plus, rétorqua l'autre. N'importe qui pourrait obtenir ces informations avec un peu de bonne volonté.

-Humm. Alors peut être que...

Naruto s'enflamma, perdant patience.

-Bon vous allez nous laisser passer à la fin!! C'est vous qui nous avez demandé de venir alors maintenant vous allez nous faire entrer!! Et si vous refusez, alors nous n'aurons d'autre choix que d'utiliser la force!! Ne me poussez pas à bout ou vous allez le regretter!!

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Kakashi resta interdit.

Les six hommes dangereux se resserrèrent autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié la menace de Naruto, particulièrement l'homme gigantesque et celui à l'épée. L'équipe de Kakashi se mit en position de défense. Ils étaient prêts pour le combat. Et croire que c'était le caractère impulsif de Naruto qui avait provoqué la bagarre! Ce Naruto alors!

Un rire aigu retentit à l'intérieur du restaurant. Les six hommes détendirent leur poses en regardant l'endroit d'où provenait le rire. Un petit homme trapu apparut derrière la porte. Il riait très fort en repoussant sa grosse tête en arrière. Il arborait une fine moustache et ses yeux minuscules de taupes étaient agrandis par des lunettes au verre épais. Il frottait avec réjouissance son ventre gonflé.

-Kakashi! Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous auriez des élèves aussi animés et insouciants! Comment te nommes tu jeune homme?

Naruto décocha un regard soupçonneux au bonhomme qui venait de parler. Il portait une tenue soyeuse et brillante. Elle devait être très couteuse!

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Et vous? Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-il d'un ton impertinent.

-Montre plus de respect sale gosse! Reprocha l'homme gigantesque. C'est à Yoshi Nawa que tu t'adresse! Même un ignare comme toi devrait connaître ce nom!

-S'est qui que tu traites d'ignare?!

-Bonjour Mr Nawa. Je suis Kakashi et voici mon équipe: Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et...bon, vous le connaissez déjà.

Yoshi observa Sasuke avec attention. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de ce clan, les Uchiwa, et de leur incroyable don héréditaire. Il avait aussi entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient tous fait massacrer. Ce Sasuke devait être le seul survivant. Intéressant...

Il examina aussi la jeune fille qui ne semblait posséder aucune capacité particulière.

Ensuite, il porta son regard sur le petit blond. Naruto. Ce gamin était intéressant lui aussi.

Pour finir il dévisagea Kakashi Hatake, le fameux ninja copieur. Il avait entendu des merveilles à son sujet. Parfait.

-Très bien, acquiesça t-il. Je vous engage. Vous êtes parfaits pour cette mission. Veuillez bien me suivre à l'intérieur pour qu'on discute des détails. La cuisine ici est merveilleuse. J'espère que vous avez tous un petit creux?

-Évidemment!! S'écria joyeusement Naruto.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'entre en décochant un regard suffisant aux six hommes qui leur avaient empêché d'entrer auparavant.

-Veuillez excuser mes gardes du corps, dit Yoshi. Ils ne prennent pas leur travail à la légère. Ils sont assez inflexibles. Mais dans ces cas il vaut mieux en faire trop que pas assez, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, affirma Kakashi. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

-Miam! Des ramens!!

-Calme toi Naruto, ordonna Sakura. On dirait un mort de faim.

-Tu sais que j'adore ça!

-Servez vous, sourit Yoshi. Je vous en prie.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la table basse du restaurant.

-BON APPETIT!!

-Naruto!! Laisse en pour les autres!! Tu en veux un peu Sasuke? Et vous Kakashi sensei?

-Oh non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

-Je vais vous parler de la mission pendant que vous mangez. Vous savez déjà que vous aurez à protéger ma fille, Asnia, ou plutôt à l'éloigner pendant quelques temps. Ma femme et moi sommes très préoccupés. Nous préférons l'envoyer en sécurité au loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne risque plus rien. Voyez vous elle court le risque d'être kidnappée en échange d'une récompense. Alors il vaut mieux qu'elle soit hors de portée. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas qui nous a menacé même si nous avons quelques idées. Vous savez dans le commerce on se fait souvent des ennemies. Surtout lorsque les affaires marchent aussi bien que pour nous en ce moment...

Yoshi Nawa s'interrompit. Il était perplexe en voyant Naruto avaler des bols et des bols de ramens sans arrêt. Ce petit avait un appétit féroce!

-Naruto! Se plaignit Sasuke. Espèce d'idiot! Tu m'as envoyé de la sauce dans l'œil!

-N'mpote koi! Che n't rien 'nvolé!!

-Ne parle pas avec la bouche pleine! Le repris Sakura.

-Excusez les, murmura Kakashi avec embarras. Vous disiez?

-Euh...oui. Je disais donc qu'il faut éloigner Asnia du pays du feu. Vous devrez partir demain même dès l'aube. Ce sera un voyage long et discret que vous devrez parcourir. Il ne faut surtout pas que mes agresseurs découvrent le plan. Asnia ne doit en aucun cas être en danger. Je compte sur votre efficacité. Vous trouverez une petite maisonnette abandonnée à l'est du pays, à la frontière avec le pays du sable. Les précisions vous seront indiquées sur cette carte. Tenez.

Kakashi déroula le parchemin que lui avait tendu Yoshi. Il acquiesça fermement.

-Ensuite nous garderont le contact grâce à mes pigeons voyageurs que je vous enverrait fréquemment. Ainsi je vous indiquerez le moment où vous pourrez revenir. Vous devrez apporter quelques prévisions et vous en fournir en route. Avec ceci je pense que ce sera suffisant pour plusieurs mois.

Kakashi ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Yoshi. Il pâlit d'un coup et s'écroula par terre.

-Kakashi sensei!! S'exclamèrent Sakura et Naruto à l'unisson.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend?

Naruto regarda le contenu de l'enveloppe. Ses yeux se désorbitèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement sous l'effet de la surprise. Sakura regarda à son tour.

-Mon dieu, balbutia t-elle. En effet je crois que ce sera largement suffisant. Peut être un peu trop même.

Yoshi sourit, satisfait.

-Bien. Maintenant je voudrais vous présenter ma femme et ma fille. Rina, Asnia, approchez.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux traits doux, vêtue d'un kimono, fit son apparition en compagnie d'une petite fille adorable qui devait avoir environ neuf ans. La petite portait une belle robe violette ainsi que plusieurs petits nœuds verts dans ses cheveux bruns courts. Ses yeux noirs avaient un reflet bleu très particulier. On aurait dit une poupée!

Elle regarda l'équipe de Kakashi d'un air hautain. Elle détourna ensuite le regard pour le fixer sur sa jeune mère en signalant de son petit doigt les ninjas.

-Maman? Ce sont eux les ninjas qui vont me protéger?

-Oui, ma chérie.

Asnia les regarda à nouveau. Sakura lui sourit gentiment. Naruto cligna des yeux. Kakashi lui fit un signe de la main.

-Je ne les aime pas, conclut la petite.

-QUOI?! Cria Naruto.

-Surtout le blond bête avec de la sauce sur le visage, insista Asnia.

-Petite gamine gâtée!! Sauta Naruto. Tu vas retirer ce que tu viens de dire! Et tout de suite!!

Sakura ne put retenir un sourire. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas de succès auprès des filles! Même pas les toutes petites!

-Mais je n'aime pas non plus la fille moche aux cheveux roses, ajouta Asnia.

-COMMENT?!! S'énerva t-elle.

-Le type avec le masque me paraît louche, remarqua Asnia.

Kakashi se gratta la tête en haussant les épaules.

-Mais...ma chérie, tituba Yoshi, ces ninjas sont très forts et papa va les payer pour qu'ils s'occupent bien de toi. Tu sais bien qu'il ne t'abandonnerais jamais entre de mauvaises mains.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit eux qui me protège, c'est tout!

Elle fronça les lèvres d'un air boudeur.

Yoshi et Rina semblaient désespérés face à la réaction inespérée de leur petite fille adorée.

-Mais quelle fillette capricieuse tu fais! Cracha Naruto. Tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi et toi tu fais ta difficile?!!

-Personne n'a demandé ton avis idiot! Réagit la petite.

Elle tira la langue à Naruto d'un air triomphant en plissant les yeux malicieusement. Son apparence adorable avait disparut. Elle avait maintenant l'air d'un petit démon. Naruto eu du mal à retenir le flot d'insultes qui grimpait dans sa gorge. Il serra les dents et jura à voix basse.

-Laisse tomber Naruto, l'apaisa Sasuke. Si elle ne nous veut pas comme protecteurs alors tant mieux. On trouvera mieux à faire.

Sasuke souriait. Il se réjouissait de ne pas être au goût de la petite. Ainsi ils pourraient passer à une mission plus instructive. Il voulait avant tout s'entrainer avec le chidori que Kakashi lui avait enseigné depuis quelques temps. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort le plus vite possible! Sinon il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son véritable but...

La petite Asnia resta ébahie en observant le sourire séducteur qui fendait le beau visage du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure silencieux et dans l'ombre. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon fascinante tandis qu'il la fixait froidement. Il était magnifique!!!

-Tu veux donc que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission, ma chérie? Céda Yoshi, l'air fatigué.

L'équipe de Kakashi se préparait déjà pour partir lorsque Asnia revins sur sa décision.

-Non! Je veux que ce soit eux qui me protège! Tu as fait un choix excellent papa!

Tous furent surpris en écoutant les paroles de la petite. L'équipe de Kakashi se retourna d'un bloc pour lui faire face. Yoshi et Rina Nawa sourirent, contents d'avoir enfin put contenter les caprices de leur fille.

_Quelle fille bizarre!! _Pensa Naruto en mettant les mains derrière la tête.

_Et merde! _Se lamenta Sasuke en soupirant profondément.

Sakura plissa les yeux d'un air douteux en observant le regard avide que posait Asnia sur Sasuke. Elle avait une petite idée sur la raison qui avait provoqué ce renversement de situation...

-Alors je suppose que nous sommes bons, conclut Kakashi l'air éperdu. Nous partirons dès demain!


	3. Le départ

**Épisode 3: Le départ**

-Bien. Vous êtes tous prêts?

Naruto bailla bruyamment à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Dites, Kakashi sensei. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dû se lever si tôt?

-La discrétion est la règle d'or d'un ninja, Naruto. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir chef du village de Konoha, tu m'as l'air plutôt novice.

-Bien sûr que je le sais! Et j'ai bien l'intention de devenir Hokage un jour alors ne mettez pas en doute ma détermination!

-Très bien, très bien. Mais arrête de jacasser comme une poule et mettons nous en marche. Permettez vous que je vous porte mademoiselle Nawa? Nous nous déplacerons plus rapidement ainsi.

-Euh...Je pense que vous devriez rester les mains libres au cas où nos ennemis nous tendraient une embuscade, maître Kakashi. Peut être que l'un de vos élèves devrait s'en charger...

Asnia croisa le regard de Sasuke. Elle détourna le regard vivement. Son teint s'empourpra instantanément. Sakura émit un petit grognement.

-Alors c'est parti!! Annonça Naruto.

Il avait pris Asnia sur son dos en souriant en bon optimiste.

-Eh oh!! Mais qui t'a sonné toi?! Se plaignit Asnia, déçue.

-Espèce de petite ingrate!! En plus que je fais l'effort de te porter! Tu vas arrêter de faire ta maline!

Il se mit à courir soudainement de branche en branche à une vitesse surhumaine. Asnia n'eut autre choix que serrer les bras autour de son coup pour ne pas tomber. Elle fut surprise par la force physique du blond. Elle lui avait trouvé une apparence plutôt faiblarde mais il semblait qu'elle s'était trompée.

Les cinq coureurs atteignirent l'entrée au village en peu de temps. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard sur le paysage nocturne avant de partir en se demandant combien de temps ils resteraient loin de chez eux.

* * *

-Il est temps de faire une halte, signala enfin Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, chargez vous de pécher quelques poissons dans cette rivière. Je préfère conserver le plus possible nos provisions. Sakura, toi tu réunira du bois sec. Mademoiselle Nawa et moi nous occuperons du camp.

Ils acquiescèrent tous contents de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Ils avaient couru pendant plus d'une demi-journée sans faire un seul arrêt!

Kakashi s'installa confortablement et sorti son livre de sa poche. Asnia s'étala sur ses affaires avec la tête retournée. Ce Naruto était réellement fatiguant! Il courait beaucoup trop vite à son goût! Sakura se pressa dans les bois tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers le petit courant d'eau.

-Non mais quel culot! S'exclama Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Demanda Sasuke avec patience.

-Il nous envoi s'occuper des tâches les plus dures pendant qu'il s'étale au soleil pour lire son stupide bouquin! Il n'avait qu'à les pécher lui même ses poissons!!

-Tu as raison.

-Ah bon?

Naruto regarda Sasuke sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles. Sasuke qui lui donnait la raison?! Ce n'était pas normal ça. Il était malade ou quoi?

Sasuke sourit, moqueur.

-Tu ne seras jamais capable d'attraper un seul poisson. Kakashi aurait dû s'en occuper plutôt que d'envoyer un boulet comme toi.

-SASUKE!!!

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent pour observer les nombreux poissons colorés qui brillaient sous l'eau. Ils échangèrent un regard défiant.

-J'en attraperais plus que toi Sasuke! Je ne perdrais pas contre toi!!

-Cause toujours.  
-Rrrrr!

Naruto se lança à l'eau en essayant d'attraper quelques poissons. Il sauta, se tortilla et étira les bras, en vain. Les poissons étaient rapides et il fuyaient à son passage.

-Merde! Revenez ici tout de suite!!

Il plongea à nouveau cette fois plus décidé que jamais. Il frôla plusieurs de ses proies et en rata certaines de peu.

-Ah!! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! Multiclonage!!!

Une foule de Naruto trempés et énervés apparut tout à coup. Ils se lancèrent tous à l'eau en créant des vagues qui soulevèrent les poissons hors de l'eau. Sasuke en profita pour lancer plusieurs kunai avec lesquels ils plaqua des poissons à un tronc d'arbre.

-Sasuke!!! Cela étaient à moi!!! Crièrent les Naruto.

Ils se jetèrent encore à l'eau furieusement en créant des vagues encore plus importantes. Sasuke recommença l'opération et réussit à en attraper plus cette fois là.

Il ne restait plus aucun poisson dans cette partie de la rivière et les clones de Naruto se défirent en fumée. Il sorti de l'eau, morose, en regardant Sasuke attraper sa bonne pêche.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur Sasuke! Tu ne les as eu que grâce à moi!

Sasuke se retourna en tenant son sac emplit de poisson. Il sourit prenant un air complice.

-Humpf. Je crois qu'on appelle ça du travail d'équipe. Je dois admettre que pour une fois tu n'as pas été totalement inutile, Naruto.

Naruto fit la moue. Pourtant lorsque Sasuke se fut un peu éloigné, il sourit, réellement enchanté. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le campement.

Ils trouvèrent Sakura en train d'empiler une bonne quantité de bois et Asnia en train d'essayer d'allumer le feu en frottant deux pierres.

-Vous êtes en fin revenu, déclara Sakura. Tu as bien travaillé Sasuke!! Et Naruto..tu n'as rien apporté. Ce n'est pas surprenant.

-Mais de quoi tu parles!! Se défendit Naruto. On a eut ce poisson grâce au travail d'équipe, Sakura!!

-Bravo Naruto, Sasuke! Les félicita Kakashi en levant les yeux de son livre. On dirait que vous commencez enfin à comprendre le fonctionnement interne d'une équipe!

-Et oui! N'empêche que je me suis chargé de la partie la plus dure. Ce faignant n'as fait que ramasser le butin...

Sasuke fit la grimace en écoutant la messe basse de Naruto. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'ils progressaient lentement.

-J'en ai marre!! Déclara soudain Asnia. Ça fait trois heures que j'essaye d'allumer ce maudit feux! Ces stupides pierres ne servent absolument à rien!

Elle croisa les bras en fronçant profondément les sourcils.

-T'es vraiment une petite fille gâtée! Reprocha Naruto. Nous les ninjas, nous savons avant tout conserver notre sang froid face aux tâches difficiles.

-Humpf, fit Sasuke. C'est toi qui parles...

Naruto lui lança un regard envenimé.

-Regarde bien Asnia, je vais te montrer comment on fait!

Naruto pris les deux pierres et se mit à les frapper l'une contre l'autre. Il se forma une petite étincelle mais il ne réussit pas à créer une flamme. Il retenta l'expérience à plusieurs reprises sous le regard sceptique de ses amis. Naruto commença à s'énerver sérieusement. Une veine palpitante s'enflât sur le côté de sa tête.

-Bon Naruto! Dit Sakura. On a faim nous!

-Je vais y arriver.

-Laisse moi essayer au moins.

-Je t'ai dis que je vais y arriver!

Le temps continua à passer. Asnia ne se dérangeait même plus à observer les tentatives ratées de Naruto. Ce garçon était vraiment têtu! Kakashi ne savait s'il devait intervenir. Il ne voulait pas décourager Naruto... Sakura commençait à imaginer les moyens pour assommer Naruto et pouvoir allumer elle même le feux.

Sasuke, perdant patience, se mit à exécuter le sceau du tigre.

-Katon! Pétale de feux!

Le bois pris aussitôt feux grâce au souffle enflammé du jutsu de Sasuke. Asnia s'approcha en sautant de joie. Sakura applaudit avec enthousiasme et se mit à faire cuire le poisson.

-J'avais dit que j'allais le faire!!! Cria Naruto hors de lui.

-Si ça ne te plait pas t'as qu'as rester à jeun, répondit calmement Sasuke. C'est toi qui vois.

L'odeur irrésistible du poisson frais fut plus forte que l'orgueil de Naruto. Il en mangea une bonne portion joyeusement. Sasuke secoua la tête devant la simplicité d'esprit de son compagnon. Sakura et Asnia passèrent le repas à féliciter l'exploit de Sasuke avec le feux.

-Tu étais excellent!

-Tu es si doué!

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard électrique.

-Ce n'était pas si impressionnant, ajouta Naruto. Mon clonage de l'ombre est franchement plus cool!

-La ferme Naruto, ordonnèrent Sakura et Asnia.

-Taisez vous tous! Dis soudain Kakashi.

Il était tendu et regardait entre les arbres avec attention. Naruto et ses amis regardèrent à leur tour les bois. Une ombre se déplaça en faisant mouvoir des arbustes. Ils sursautèrent et se levèrent en prenant leurs armes.

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto prirent place autour de Asnia qui tremblait de peur. Kakashi se mit légèrement à l'avant l'air menaçant.

-Il semblerait que notre départ du village ne soit pas passé inaperçu, conclut il. Je suis navré mais il semblerait que nous ayons de la compagnie. Tenez vous prêts et protégez Asnia en priorité.


	4. La trace de Kakashi

**Épisode 4: La trace de Kakashi**

Une pluie de kunai s'abattit sur eux.

-Bougez de là! Cria Kakashi.

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto sautèrent en emportant Asnia avec eux. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent prés d'un arbre énorme ils cherchèrent des yeux l'emplacement de leur professeur.

-Mais où est il passé?! Paniqua Asnia.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Sakura. On te protègera de nos vies s'il le faut.

Ils restèrent silencieux à observer le paysage qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Ils entendirent soudain un bruit indiquant une lutte à l'intérieur de la forêt. Puis un cri retentit.

-Mais que se passe t-il bon sang!! S'écria Naruto. Nous devrions peut être aller aider Kakashi sensei! Ils sont peut être nombreux!

-Justement! Naruto ne bouge pas! Ordonna Sasuke en tenant fermement son kunai.

Il essayait d'imaginer toutes les issues possibles. Ils avaient été repérés. Donc leurs ennemis les avaient pisté jusque là. Ils connaissaient donc bien les alentours alors que eux n'étaient pas sorti très souvent du village. Ils avaient donc un désavantage géographique...

Naruto s'élança tout à coup avec une rage non feinte.

-Naruto!! Mais où vas tu?!

-Si tu crois que je vais rester là pendant que Kakashi sensei se fait attaquer tu te met le doigt dans l'œil! Cria celui-ci par dessus son épaule.

-Merde!! Sakura, reste avec Asnia. Il faut que je rattrape cet imbécile ou il va nous faire repérer!

-Très bien.

Sasuke fonça à la poursuite de son ami.

Asnia se mit à pleurnicher, effrayée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Asnia, l'encouragea Sakura. Ils sont forts. Ils reviendront bientôt. Et moi je suis une spécialiste du camouflage alors rien à craindre.

Asnia leva ses yeux humides vers la face assurée de la ninja. Elle pensa que Sakura était très courageuse. Elle se dit qu'elle aussi un jour souhaiterait devenir une femme ninja capable de se défendre d'elle même.

* * *

Sasuke continua à courir entre les arbres. _Où est passé cet abruti?!_

Soudain quelqu'un lui sauta dessus en le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se releva en sentant sa tête douloureuse. L'homme qui l'avait attaqué faisait trois fois sa taille et il tenait une massue entre ses gigantesques mains.

-Vous! Le reconnut Sasuke. Mais vous travaillez pour Nawa!

-Et oui! Mais crois tu qu'il me paye suffisamment pour que je me contente de mon salaire petit avorton?! Je vais lui tirer les verres du nez à ce « monsieur Nawa »! Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de sa mioche alors tu vas dégager de mon chemin, ninja de pacotille!

Sasuke sourit.

-Je crains que tu ne sois tombé sur la mauvaise personne, dit-il.

Il effectua le sceau du tigre en faisant reculer son ennemi. L'homme géant paru effaré. Sasuke en profita pour lui lancer plusieurs kunai. Ils atteignirent tous leur cible. L'homme reçu les kunai en pleine poitrine. Sasuke retomba au côté du corps inerte.

-Humpf. Trop facile.

-En effet. Trop est le bon mot.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux en écoutant la voix derrière son dos. L'homme à terre se transforma soudain en un vulgaire tronc de bois. _Technique de substitution?! _Pensa Sasuke. _Mais ce n'est pas possible! Ce type ne peut pas être un ninja!_

La massue s'abattit sur lui avec la vitesse d'un éclair. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de s'écarter.

_Il est rapide! _Se dit-il en sautant sur une branche haute.

-Allez! Sors de là que je m'amuse un peu avec toi! Sale gamin! Il paraît que tu es un Uchiwa. Alors viens me le prouver!

* * *

Naruto suivit le bruit du combat. Les arbres hauts commençaient à lui gêner la vue. Il faisait très noir là dedans! Tout à coup il perçu une ombre. Il dérapa et se mit en position.

-Je t'ai vu! Arrête de te cacher! Je sais que tu es là!

L'ombre s'approcha lentement.

-Naruto. Tu m'as fait peur!

Kakashi sortit d'entre les branches l'air soulagé. Naruto parut surpris.

-Kakashi sensei! Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez?

-Je suivait la trace de l'ennemi. Mais ils sont diablement rapides alors je revenais vous retrouver. Où sont les autres? Ils vont bien?

-Ah ben! Je sais pas trop. J'ai laisser Sakura et les autres près du grand arbre de l'autre côté de la rivière. J'ai cru que vous aviez des ennuis.

Kakashi sourit amplement.

-Très bien Naruto! Tu as fait preuve de courage. Bon! Allons rejoindre les autres!

Ils se mirent à courir côte à côte se dirigeant au point que Naruto avait indiqué.

-Kakashi sensei? L'appela Naruto.

-Oui?

Kakashi tourna la tête et reçu un puissant coup de poing de Naruto en plein visage.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Naruto?! Se plaignit-il, offensé.

Naruto n'écouta pas et lui décocha une série de coups. Kakashi perdit patience et sortit une longue épée qu'il lança contre son élève. Il traversa le torse de Naruto sans hésitation. Kakashi sourit avec une pincée de folie dans le regard.

Naruto se défit soudain en fumée.

-Quoi?! Un clone?

-J'en était sûr!

Kakashi tourna sur lui même. Naruto le regardait de haut avec un sourire triomphant.

-Vous n'êtes pas Kakashi sensei! Cria t-il en le signalant du doigt.

Kakashi parut tout d'abord surpris puis il rabaissa la tête et se mit à rire d'un rire démentiel.

-Puis je savoir ce qui m'a démasqué? Demanda t-il entre deux secousses de rire.

-Humpf. Kakashi sensei ne m'aurait jamais félicité d'avoir agit en solitaire! Il m'aurait fait la morale en parlant de travail d'équipe ou de je ne sais quelle autre stupidité!

-Ohoh! Mais quelle erreur de ma part.

-Vous vouliez que je vous guide vers Asnia. Ben c'est raté! Vous croyez vraiment que je suis assez stupides pour me laisser embobiner par vos sornettes?! Et d'abord, qui êtes vous?

Kakashi disparut pour laisser place à l'homme fou au sourire désagréable du restaurant.

-C'est pas vrai! S'étouffa Naruto.

-Buahahahahaha!!

_Il lui manque une vis à celui-là_, pensa Naruto en reculant d'un pas. Il se repris en prenant une attitude déterminée.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu veux, mais en tout cas je sais que je ne vais pas te lasser interférer notre mission. Alors prépare toi parce que Naruto Uzumaki est prêt pour te mettre une bonne raclée!

* * *

-Ils ne sont toujours pas revenu! Répéta Asnia en s'enroulant les cheveux autour du doigt anxieusement. Tu crois qu'ils vont bien?

Sakura soupira longuement._ Je l'espère, _pensa t-elle.

* * *

Sasuke attaqua son ennemi de face. Il utilisa un fumigène pour caché son attaque. L'homme gigantesque se mit à faire tourner sa massue autour de lui en créant ainsi un périmètre infranchissable. Sasuke fut éjecter en arrière. La massue retomba à nouveau. Sasuke l'évita une, deux, trois, quatre fois. Puis il la reçu en plein ventre. Il perdit son souffle sous la force du coup. Un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres.

_Merde! Je ne dois pas le laisser m'atteindre encore ou il va me transformer en bouillie! Il a une force monstrueuse._

Il s'éloigna quelques peu afin de reprendre son souffle. Son ventre le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il avait sûrement une ou deux côtes de cassées.

-Que c'est décevant! Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de la part de l'unique survivant du clan Uchiwa! Il faut dire que ce clan a toujours été surestimé. Toi et les tiens n'êtes que des larves!

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

Sasuke était posté en face de l'homme avec une expression sombre. Il était effrayant avec son regard noir empli de haine. Ses mains étaient fermées en deux poings menaçants. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire insulter par ce moins que rien. Il protègerait l'honneur de sa famille puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

L'homme tenta de se montrer indifférent à la peur soudaine qui le prenait en ressentant la soif de vengeance de son ennemi. Il prit un ton moqueur.

-Pauvre petite vermine! Toute ta famille s'est faites massacrer et en plus par ni plus ni moins qu'un membre de ton clan! Et tu te retrouve tout seul à supporter le poids des Uchiwa sur le dos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas...Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta stupide famille...Dans l'autre monde!! Aahhh!!

Il se lança sur Sasuke en levant sa massue au-dessus de sa tête. Sasuke fut plus rapide et il se plaça au dos de son ennemi. Partit dans son élan, l'homme gigantesque eut du mal à s'arrêter. Lorsqu'enfin il se retourna, Sasuke avait effectuer les signes du chidori. Son chakra bleu scintillait dans la paume de sa main. Il se mit à courir vers son adversaire en tenant son bras au chidori en le dirigeant droit au cœur de son ennemi. L'homme à la massue le contempla, stupéfait.

-Jamais tu ne prononcera plus ces paroles au sujet de ma famille!! Meurt!!

* * *

-Multiclonage!!

Une dizaine de Naruto encerclait à présent l'homme à l'épée qui riait toujours.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Face de rat!

-C'est toi qui me fait rire. Je pense à comment il me sera facile de t'achever. Jajaja!

Naruto se sentait humilié d'entendre son adversaire se moquer de lui de cette façon. Il s'échauffa rapidement et se prépara.

-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir sous estimé! Allez y!

Plusieurs Naruto se jetèrent en même temps sur l'ennemi. Ce dernier effectua une embardée inattendue et atteint tous les Naruto avec la pointe de son épée. _Elle brille d'une étrange manière_, remarqua Naruto.

-Tu as remarqué? Demanda l'autre. Cette épée, Yati, n'est pas une épée ordinaire. Elle a été faite grâce à un matériel spécial et du chakra.

-Une épée de chakra?!

-Exactement! Yati est unique dans son genre. Alors ça m 'étonnerait vraiment qu'un mioche comme toi puisse lui tenir tête. Jajaja!

-C'est ce qu'on va voir! Multiclonage!

De nouveaux Naruto attaquèrent de façon synchronisée. L'autre se mit à faire une sorte de danse avec son épée. Avec l'obscurité régnante et la fluidité de ses mouvements, Yati n'était plus qu'une lueur brillante. Elle fit partir en fumée les clones de Naruto qui attaquaient de tous les côtés.

-Je dois avouer que tu n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu en as l'air, admis l'autre. Mais tu n'as pas tout vu.

Il ferma les yeux face à un Naruto impuissant. La lame de Yati se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Bientôt elle obtint une vive couleur bleue. L'homme ouvrit alors les yeux et se mit à sourire avec les yeux désorbités. Il abattit son épée alors que Naruto était encore hors de portée.

Pourtant il réussit à atteindre Naruto au bras même avec la distance qui les séparait. Naruto porta sa main à son bras mystérieusement blessé. La coupure était profonde.

-Comment...?!

-Et oui! Yati est capable d'envoyer ses attaques à une longue distance avec ses ressources illimités de chakra. Tu ne t'y attendait pas, hein? Jajaja!

-Ce n'est pas fini!!

-Oh que si! Jajaja!

L'homme lança une série d'attaques qui forcèrent Naruto à se trémousser et à se tortiller afin de les éviter. Yati en envoyait sans répit mais Naruto commençait à fatiguer. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche sinon il ne pourrait qu'esquiver au lieu d'attaquer!

-Multiclonage!

Les Naruto se lancèrent le uns les autres vers la sources des attaques. L'homme à l'épée s'amusa à les détruire un par un. Mais il se rendit compte bien trop tard que les Naruto n'étaient qu'une diversion. Il se retourna d'un bloc en jurant à voix basse.

-C'est moi le vrai, espèce de cinglé! Cria Naruto en levant le poing.

Il l'abattit vigoureusement sur l'autre. Il fut projeté dans les airs à une distance considérable. Les clones de Naruto ne le laissèrent pas se remettre. Ils le soulevèrent dans les airs avec une suite de coup de pieds.

-U..ZU...MA...KI...Rendan!! Le coup du tigre!!

Le vrai Naruto rabattit sa jambe sur le torse découvert de son ennemi. Ils atterrirent brutalement. Naruto se releva, épuisé mais sacrément satisfait.

-Rira mieux qui rira dernier! Se vanta t-il. Jajaja!

-Naruto?

-Humpf?

Naruto se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son professeur disparut.

-Kakashi sensei!


	5. Une force surprenante

**Épisode 5: Une force surprenante**

-Avec qui parlais tu, Naruto? Demanda Kakashi.

-Mais avec ce type bien sûr!

Naruto se retourna pour lui montrer l'homme à l'épée mais il n'y avait plus personne.

-QUOI??!!! Mais il était là il y a même pas une minute!! C'est pas possible!! MERDE!!

-Calme toi Naruto. Un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de discernement.

Naruto se lamenta en s'arrachant les cheveux.

-Ohé Naruto! Où sont les autres? Asnia va bien?

Naruto interrompit ses lamentations et regarda Kakashi l'œil méfiant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? L'interrogea Kakashi. Elle ne va pas bien c'est ça?

-Tu me prend vraiment pour un imbécile si tu crois que ce truc va marcher deux fois de suite! Déclara Naruto. Je sais que tu n'es pas Kakashi sensei alors arrête tes conneries!! Je ne te dirais jamais où elle est Asnia!!!

-Mais de quoi parles tu Naruto? Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu parles tout seul, tu as des hallucinations...

-C'est toi qui hallucine si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau!! Tu vas voir!

Naruto fonça sur Kakashi qui semblait indécis. Il esquiva Naruto avec aisance et resta muet, les bras croisés. Naruto faillit tomber et plus énervé que jamais il s'élança à nouveau sur le faux Kakashi. Ce dernier l'évita une fois de plus et se plaça derrière Naruto.

-Je suis sûr que tu reconnaîtra ma technique, Naruto. Je te l'ai déjà montré le jour où toi, Sakura et Sasuke vous êtes devenu mon équipe. Je ne pense pas que tu l'es oublié aussi facilement.

Naruto serra les dents en se demandant à quoi faisait référence cet imposteur.

-Mille ans...

Naruto se souvint tout à coup. Durant l'examen de Kakashi qui consistait à attraper une clochette, Naruto qui s'était attaqué à son professeur dans le but d'en obtenir une avait subit l'attaque secrète de Kakashi. Il gardait un souvenir cuisant de cet incident et il préférait ne pas avoir à le subir une nouvelle fois.

-Attendez!! Cria t-il. Je vous crois!! Kakashi!

-...de...

-NON!! ATTENDEZ!!!

-...souffrance!

Naruto ressentit soudainement une douleur aigu au fesses. Il s'envola en resserrant son derrière et en hurlant de douleur. Il atterrit la tête la première avec une exclamation sonore.

Kakashi croisa les bras avec un air peiné.

-Navré de manquer de finesse Naruto, mais le temps presse et il fallait que tu soit sûr que s'était bien moi.

-« MANQUER DE FINESSE??!! ». C'est comme ça que vous appelez ME METTRE LES DOIGTS DANS LE CUL!!!

Kakashi ignora les plaintes de son élèves.

-Alors? Dis moi où se trouvent les autres.

-Je les ai laissé de l'autre côté de la rivière, sous un chêne immense, informa Naruto en se massant son derrière malmené. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils y sont resté.

-Bien. Nous y allons et ensuite...

Un cri strident les interrompit tout à coup. Ils levèrent la tête tous les deux, alarmés.

-Qu'est ce que...?

-Vite! Allons voir.

* * *

-Sakura, s'était quoi ce bruit? Quelqu'un a crié?

-Je ne sais pas.

-On devrait peut être partir tout de suite. Après tout nous avons la carte et peut être qu'ils sont déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-Non! Je leur fait confiance. Ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-J'espère seulement qu'ils arriveront avant qu'on ne se fasse prendre...

Sakura acquiesça d'un air décidé. Elles attendaient depuis longtemps déjà.

_Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi! Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez?! On vous attends!_

* * *

-Meurt!!

Le chidori atteint l'homme à la massue en plein cœur. Il lâcha un cri sauvage en sentant le chakra percer son corps. Il tenta d'arrêter le bras de Sasuke mais celui ci tint bon et enfonça de plus belle son chidori dans la poitrine de l'autre.

Il tomba sur le dos finalement. Vaincu.

Sasuke rabaissa le bras et se mit à respirer profondément. Les milles oiseaux s'éteignirent peu à peu dans sa main. Il sourit. Cet imbécile avait bien mérité son sort avec son insolence vis à vis du clan Uchiwa.

-Je vois. Peut être me suis je trompé en te jugeant petit.

Sasuke se pétrifia sur place. Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Encore une substitution?! L'homme à terre se transforma soudain en massue.

-Surpris? Cette massue à la capacité de prendre mon apparence à volonté. Il s'en est pourtant valu d'un cheveux. Tu as failli m'avoir petit. Et c'est pour cela que je vais t'offrir une fin digne d'un ninja.

Il sauta et entoura de ses bras le torse de Sasuke. Il le souleva légèrement et se mit à serrer son étreinte avec intention.

-Aaaarrghh!! Tsk!

-Tu m'as sérieusement impressionné petit. Tu es très doué. Mais malheureusement...pas assez.

Il serra encore plus fort la fine silhouette de Sasuke qui n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Sasuke se voyait déjà brisé en mille morceau. La pression était insupportable. Pourtant il ne pouvait mourir là! Il avait encore une vengeance à accomplir. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse à une solution. Mais...

-AAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Ses os étaient semblables à du coton entre les mains de ce géant impitoyable. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Il allait mourir honteusement. Il ne réussirait même pas à affronter une nouvelle fois son traître de frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de rage tandis que ses dernières forces le quittaient. Il mourrait comme il était né, faible.

-Toi là!! Le gros!!

Un kunai lancé d'entre les arbres força l'homme gigantesque à lâcher Sasuke. Ce dernier s'étala par terre incapable de bouger ne serait ce un doigt. Il ne pouvait que poser un regard embué sur l'expression furieuse de Naruto.

-Na...Naruto, soupira t-il.

-Désolé d'arriver à la bourre Sasuke! Mais tu sais, les héros se font toujours attendre!

-Espèce...d'idiot...

Sasuke sombra dans les ténèbres, à bout de forces.

-SASUKE!! Cria Naruto.

Kakashi se pressa d'examiner le pouls de son élève. Il était faible mais existant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Il est juste inconscient.

Naruto souffla, très soulagé. Il posa ensuite un regard haineux sur l'homme qui ramassait sa massue avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vais te faire payer très cher ce que tu as fait à Sasuke! Avertit-il.

-Humpf! Comme s'est touchant! C'est qui Sasuke? Ton petit ami?

Naruto rétrécit les yeux d'un air menaçant.

-Multiclonage suprême!!

Une bonne centaine de Naruto en fureur encerclèrent l'homme à la massue. Ils sautèrent tous à l'unisson avec un cri de guerre. Le géant sourit et fit tourner sa massue autour de lui en créant une barrière protectrice. Les Naruto furent propulsés dans les airs. A nouveaux une horde de Naruto se jeta sur le géant.

-S'est inutile! Tu peux essayer autant de fois que tu voudra! Cette défense est impénétrable! Espèce de sale gosse!

D'autres Naruto se jetèrent à leur tour sur sa défense. Le géant sourit face à la stupidité de son nouvel adversaire. Même si il était têtu il finirait par gaspiller son chakra avec tous ces clones de l'ombre.

Encore une fois les Naruto insistèrent sur les défenses ultimes du géant. Ils se défirent tous à nouveaux en fumée. Rien ne paraissait avoir d'effet. Les Naruto restant se lancèrent sur le bonhomme. Le géant décida de mettre un terme au petit jeux en les écrasant tous d'un coup d'une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un bruit sous ses pieds l'interpela. Il baissa son regard et se retrouva avec le poing serré du véritable Naruto. Il l'avait distrait avec tous ses clones tandis qu'il se terrait sous terre attendant le moment idéal pour attaquer!

Il se prit l'attaque en pleine face. Pourtant ce n'était pas tout. Il restait encore un clone au côtés de Naruto et il créait de ses mains une sphère de chakra resplendissante.

-Rasengan! Cria Naruto.

_Quel pouvoir incroyable! _ Pensa Kakashi. _Je ne pensait pas que Naruto serait capable d'utiliser ce jutsu. Il faut faire preuve d'une intense concentration. Je ne sais si Jiraya a bien fait en lui enseignant une technique aussi dangereuse. _

Naruto repoussa l'homme à la massue avec son Rasengan. Le géant se mit à tourner sur lui même en prenant de la vitesse. Il fut projeté au loin avec un grand cri. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner avec les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé Naruto, le félicita Kakashi. Maintenant allons rejoindre les filles. Elles doivent se faire du soucis.

* * *

-Mais quel imbécile Naruto!!

Sakura lui mit un coup de poing sur la tête. Naruto leva les mains d'un air suppliant.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore, Sakura? Moi qui croyait que tu serais contente de nous voir en vie!

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Sasuke n'aurait jamais été blessé si tu n'étais pas parti à la poursuite de Kakashi! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un idiot comme toi!

-Mais Kakashi sensei! Je vous ai bien aidé, n'est ce pas.

-Bof. En fait je suis parti à la recherche de celui qui restait en retrait en pensant que vous sauriez faire face aux deux autres. J'ai pensé que s'il restait à l'arrière s'était parce qu'il était là pour servir de renfort. Il était donc plus avisé de s'en débarrasser en premier. Mais j'ai perdu sa piste et en revenant sur mes pas je t'ai trouvé en train de parler tout seul dans les bois. Les seuls qui ont fait quelque chose d'utile sont Sakura et Sasuke en protégeant Asnia et en affrontant un ennemi dangereux.

-Je parlai pas tout seul d'abord! Et en plus s'est moi qui lui est donné une leçon à ce type énorme qui se battait contre Sasuke!

-Mais s'est parce que t'a voulu faire ton fort que les choses se sont passé comme ça Naruto! Reprocha Sakura avec acidité. On se serait beaucoup mieux débrouillé les trois ensembles que séparément! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris au travail d'équipe! Tu n'es qu'un boulet!

Naruto la mine déconfite se mit à bouder tristement.

-Je crois qu'il a compris Sakura, la calma Kakashi.

-Oui mais pendant ce temps mon pauvre Sasuke est dans un lit d'hôpital lui!

-Oui mais il va vite se remettre. Dès qu'il pourra se tenir debout nous partirons de cette ville. On pourrait se faire repérer. Nous n'étions pas censés emprunter ce chemin. Et encore moins se présenter dans un lieu public.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Asnia. Personne ne me reconnaîtra avec cette tenue de clocharde.

-Eh oh! Se défendit Sakura. Cette tenue de clocharde s'est ma tenue que je t'ai prêté alors tu ferme ta...

-Ça y est, dit une voix calme, on peut partir.

-Sasuke?!

Sasuke se tenait debout face aux regards ébahis de ses compagnons. Quelques heures plus tôt il se trouvait dans un état pitoyable mais il pouvait déjà marcher. _Il est réellement incroyable_, pensèrent Sakura et Asnia.

Une infirmière essayait de le dissuader de partir si tôt.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas encore complètement rétablit. Vous devriez rester encore un peu.

-Je vais parfaitement. Merci.

L'infirmière abandonna en écoutant le ton de Sasuke. Il pouvait parfois être assez...imposant avec sa simple présence ou sa voix. Tout comme il savait aussi passer totalement inaperçu.

Naruto rit en voyant la jeune infirmière s'éloigner l'air éperdue. Sasuke avait un drôle d'effet sur les filles. Il aurait lui aussi voulut avoir cet effet sur Sakura...

Sasuke posa un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage naïf et souriant de Naruto. Une gêne difficile à interpréter dérangeait Sasuke au plus profond de lui. Était ce de la jalousie? Après tout Naruto avait réussit à vaincre l'homme à la massue alors que lui... Naruto était devenu vraiment très fort...Il n'appréciait pas spécialement de se voir surpasser par ce boulet incapable.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Naruto avait eu de la chance et il avait sûrement été aidé par Kakashi. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu le dépasser. C'était impensable.

* * *

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et après s'être fournit de nouvelles provisions (dont une bonne dose de ramens pour Naruto) avec l'argent généreux de Yoshi Nawa, ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

-Vous les avez perdu? Interrogea l'homme masqué d'une voix doucereuse.

Les deux hommes se mirent à trembler se préparant à affronter la haine de leur seigneur. Les deux portaient des bandages et étaient pliés en deux par la douleur.

Le sourire était disparut du visage de l'homme qui maniait Yati. Il en était de même pour le géant avec la massue. Les deux étaient revenu rejoindre leur chef et lui apporter la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils savaient bien que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

-Nous avons failli l'attraper mais ce maudit gamin, Naruto Uzumaki, est très imprévisible! Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Et ils ne suivent plus le chemin prévu.

L'homme au masque se promena lentement dans la petite clairière. Il se frottait les mains, en réfléchissant à un nouveau stratagème.

-Très bien. Vous allez repartir mais cette fois vous suivrez exactement mes instructions. Et toi, Reeno, tu partiras en avant cette fois. De toutes façons tu t'es déjà fait repérer par Kakashi en restant à l'arrière.

-Oui mon seigneur, répondit une voix glacée.

-Humpf. Le jeune Uchiwa est blessé et Uzumaki a consommé beaucoup de chakra. La fille n'est pas importante. Donc il ne reste plus que Kakashi Hatake. Nous verrons bien combien de temps ils pourront tenir avec toi à leur trousses, Reeno.

-Ce sera un honneur pour moi de pouvoir combattre le fameux Kakashi au sharingan, répondit froidement la voix.


	6. Leçon de séduction

**Épisode 6: Leçon de séduction**

Naruto commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait remarqué depuis un moment comment Sasuke le fixait. Dans un premier temps, il avait détourné le visage en faisant comme si de rien mais son ami persistait à le regarder intensément. Cela devenait quelques peu gênant.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une belle vallée couverte de fleurs de toutes les tailles et couleurs, Naruto ralentit un peu son pas afin de se mettre à la hauteur de son coéquipier. Kakashi était devant avec Sakura et Asnia qui s'amusaient à le couvrir de fleurs.

Sasuke dévisagea Naruto en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Dernièrement il s'était surpris à poser un regard neuf sur Naruto. Il sentait un certain respect vis à vis de lui. Parce qu'après tout il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas rien. Et il ne pouvait supporter de se l'admettre lui même. Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie!

Quelque chose s'agitait dans son ventre à cette pensée. Il ne devait jamais laisser une telle situation se reproduire. Il ne supportait pas de savoir Naruto plus fort que lui. Jamais il ne perdrait face à un tel boulet! Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Dès que cette stupide mission serait accomplie il s'entraînerait sans relâche, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et il regagnerait du terrain sur Naruto qui évoluait très vite...

-Sasuke?

-Quoi?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en notant comment Naruto évitait son regard avec la plus grande gêne. Il tenait ses mains sous sa tête en imitant une pose décontractée mais Sasuke pouvait sentir la tension sous jascente de sa pose relaxée.

-Et bien...Voilà...Je me disais que...

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive? S'énerva Sasuke.

Naruto se mit à rire bêtement accroissant les soupçons de Sasuke. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce boulet encore?_

_Bon allez! Je me jète à l'eau,_ s'encouragea Naruto._ Il vaut mieux tirer les choses au clair!_

Naruto se stoppa, la mine assurée. Sasuke s'arrêta à son hauteur, à cheval entre l'intrigue et l'impatience.

-Sasuke! Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi! Et crois moi je peux le comprendre. Mais...je...ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis navré mais mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Sakura! Je suis vraiment désolé!

Naruto joignit ses deux mains et s'inclina profondément en implorant le pardon de son ami. En entendant la grand silence qui s'en suivi il releva la tête. Sasuke faisait une tête affreuse. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre une casserole dans les dents.

Dans sa tête résonnaient les paroles de Naruto: Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi...Je ne suis pas intéressé...Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Sakura...

Cela devait être une blague! Une blague de très mauvais goût en plus!

Naruto s'inquiéta de la réaction de Sasuke. Il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule affalée de Sasuke.

-Mais on peut toujours être amis, tu sais? Et si ça te fais te sentir mieux je vais t'avouer que je te trouve plutôt mignon et intelligent. Je suis sûr que tu trouvera quelqu'un de mieux que moi! Tu verras!

Naruto sourit d'un air complice et secoua légèrement son ami, voulant lui donner du courage. Sasuke sortit enfin de son hébétude. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et l'écrasa entre ses doigts avec intention.

-Aïïï!!!!!!!!

-Tu ôtes tes sales pattes de moi IMMEDIATEMENT!!! SOMBRE IMBECILE!!!

-Il faut pas le prendre comme ça, Sasuke!

-KATON!! BOULE DE FEU!!!

-ATTENDS!! SASUKE!!!

Naruto se mit à fuir l'attaque de feu de Sasuke. Il était vraiment hors de lui et le poursuivait comme un dragon en furie.

_Merde! _Se lamenta Naruto en sentant son dos roussi par le feu. _Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi sensible je ne lui aurait jamais dit tout ça!_

* * *

Sakura pleurait de rire. Elle se tenait le ventre en essayant vainement de retenir les secousses de son attaque de rire. Elle en avait des crampes!

Asnia ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état. Elle riait scandaleusement avec son rire perçant en tapant le sol terreux du poing.

Kakashi soupira en enroulant les bandages autour du bras légèrement brulé de Naruto après y avoir étalé une pommade spéciale.

-Mais Naruto, répéta t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire ces choses à Sasuke?

-Mais je ne sais pas moi! Cria Naruto la voix brisée. Aï! Faites plus attention Kakashi sensei! Ces brûlures me font un mal de chien! De toutes façons, je trouve sa réaction exagérée! C'est cruel de m'avoir attaqué comme ça alors que je m'inquiétai pour lui!

Une veine palpita sur le front lisse de Sasuke.

-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, espèce d'idiot, murmura t-il.

Naruto eut l'air effrayé en écoutant le ton menaçant de son ami. Les deux filles rirent de plus belle.

-Pfff, souffla Kakashi. Tu croyais vraiment que Sasuke était amoureux de toi?

-Est ce qu'on a pas le droit de se tromper des fois?! Se défendit Naruto.

-Non, nia Sasuke. Pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur parce que de toutes façons jamais personne ne pourrait se sentir attiré par quelqu'un comme toi.

-Non mais! De quoi tu parles?! Je suis un spécialiste de la séduction je te ferais dire!

Sakura et Asnia qui venaient juste de s'arrêter de rire, retombèrent en arrière en écoutant les paroles improbables de Naruto. On aurait dit deux folles avec leurs rires d'oiseaux égorgés.

-Humpf, se moqua Sasuke en croisant les bras. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Naruto sourit amplement en échangeant un regard défiant avec son ami.

-Tu le verras assez tôt...Ne t'inquiète pas...

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour, _pensa Kakashi avec ennui.

* * *

-Est ce qu'on attaque maintenant, Reeno? Demanda un vois grave. Ils sont à notre portée et deux d'entre eux sont blessés. Ça devrait être facile...

-Non. Ils vont sûrement lever un campement ici. Nous attendrons encore un peu pour attaquer. Puis nous les surprendront lorsqu'ils seront au plus bas de leurs chances de s'en sortir...vivants...

Les trois ombres disparurent entre les bois.

* * *

Il était tard et tout le monde dormait.

_C'est le moment! _Pensa t-il.

Ils étaient tous couché autour d'un petit feu qui commençait à s'éteindre. Sasuke Uchiwa était allongé un peu en recul, avec une expression paisible sur son visage habituellement froid et distant. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient librement sur ses joues rosies, sa bouche entrouverte suivait le rythme lent de ses respirations, ses traits étaient plus doux et relâchés que d'habitude.

_Il est beaucoup plus agréable à voir quand il dort,_ pensa l'autre avec un sourire. _Et plus pacifique aussi..._

Il effectua les signes de transformation. Il sourit d'un air malicieux en observant le résultat réussi et il s'allongea auprès de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, chuchota t-il à l'oreille du garçon.

Sasuke remua légèrement. Il envoya sa respiration chaude sur le visage de l'autre qui se serrait à lui. Ce dernier eut du mal à retenir son rire.

-Sasuke, mon chéri, répéta t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Sasuke ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et bailla. Puis...

-Mais qu'est ce que...?!

-Sasuke, tu es enfin réveillé.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Une fille blonde avec deux petites couettes sur la tête et entièrement nue se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle le regardait d'un air coquin avec ses yeux bleus globuleux et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Sasuke se frotta les yeux de ses poings. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui se tenait entre ses bras et qui souriait timidement.

-C'est pas vrai! C'est un rêve! Balbutia Sasuke.

-Tu me trouves jolie? Attrayante?

La fille se trémoussa entre ses bras en serrant encore plus fort leurs corps allongés. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses sens. Qui était cette fille splendide?!! Et pourquoi lui demandait t-elle quelque chose d'aussi évident?

La fille, en le voyant hésiter, pris l'air triste.

-Tu ne me trouve pas belle? Pleurnicha t-elle.

-J...je...bien sûr je...

Sasuke rougit violemment en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la fille. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il était attiré par elle comme par un aimant. Elle était tellement jolie! Il avala sa salive, rabaissa ses paupières et tendit le coup. Il sentait déjà le souffle odorant de la fille sur sa langue...

-JA!!! Je t'ai eu!!! Alors, Sasuke?! Il paraît que je ne suis pas doué dans l'art de la séduction!

La jeune fille magnifique se défit et se transforma en Naruto sous les yeux déconfits de Sasuke. Naruto souriait, très content de lui. Il avait réussit à piéger Sasuke. Il savait que sa technique sexy de transformation marcherait. Elle marchait à chaque fois avec l'ermite pervers, Jiraya.

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit soudain.

_Oups,_ pensa Naruto. _Il vaut mieux que je détalle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!_

Sasuke ferma les yeux en sentant la rage bouillir en lui. Et croire qu'il avait failli l'embrasser!!! Cette fois Naruto ne s'en tirerait pas avec de simple brûlures!

-Na...ru...to... Je vais te tuer...

Naruto se leva d'un bond et recula avec les mains en l'air. Sasuke était vraiment énervé cette fois. Il fallait qu'il le calme ou il finirait vraiment par l'assassiner!

-Écoute Sasuke, dit t-il d'une voix tremblotante. Tu es fâché parce que j'ai interrompu le baiser que tu voulais me donner! Mais ne t'inquiète pas!

Il effectua à nouveau le jutsu sexy et pris une nouvelle fois l'apparence d'une jeune fille blonde explosive.

-Voilà! Sourit la fille. On en était où déjà? Ah oui!

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et papillota des yeux en attendant le baiser de Sasuke.

Sasuke faillit tomber à la renverse. _Mais quel abruti ce Naruto!!! Je vais le massacrer!!!!!!_

Sasuke leva le poing se préparant pour le coup fatal. Mais quelque chose l'interrompit. Il sauta sur Naruto-fille et il s'écroulèrent les deux à terre.

-Oh! Sasuke! Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin! Dit Naruto-fille effrayée.

-La ferme!! Ordonna sèchement Sasuke. On se fait attaquer!

Naruto remarqua les shurikens qui leur avaient été lancés et que Sasuke avait évité de justesse. Il reprit sa forme normale. Les deux amis se levèrent d'un coup en se plaçant dos à dos.

-Encore ces types! Dit Sasuke.

-Ils sont coriaces! Rugit Naruto.

-Il faut avertir les autres. Kakashi! Sakura!

-On est réveillé, dit Kakashi. Si vous croyez qu'on continu à dormir après tout le boucan que vous avez fait!

Kakashi, Sakura et Asnia surgirent parmi les arbres. Kakashi faisait une tête étrange tandis que Sakura et Asnia regardaient Naruto avec une envie de meurtre.

-Naruto! Tu vas payer d'avoir essayé d'embrasser Sasuke!

-Eh!! Mais s'est lui qui a essayé de m'embrasser!

-On règlera ça plus tard! Coupa Kakashi. Maintenant protégez Asnia.

-Oui, dirent les trois ninjas à l'unisson.

Trois silhouettes apparurent. Naruto et ses amis reconnurent le géant à la massue ainsi que le fou à l'épée. Kakashi fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'enfant roux qui se trouvait à leurs côtés.

-Reeno Yakuza, dit-il.

-Kakashi Hatake, salua l'enfant. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer.

-Je ne peux pas te rendre le compliment malheureusement, répondit Kakashi en prenant l'air grave.

Naruto mesura le dénommé Reeno du regard. Il était petit et maigrichon. Ses cheveux roux, ses tâches de rousseur et ses yeux couleur noisette le rendaient adorable. Naruto ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Kakashi sensei était aussi tendu.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin! S'exclama t-il à haute voix.

Les deux hommes qui entouraient Reeno sourirent de la naïveté de Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas un simple gamin, Naruto! Rétorqua Kakashi. C'est un ninja d'élite du pays du sable. Il est plus jeune que toi et plus fort que moi. D'après mes informateurs, il aurait massacré toute sa famille ainsi que tous ses proches sans aucune raison lorsqu'il était tout petit. Il a donc été déclaré criminel de rang S et condamné à prison. Mais là aussi il tua tous ses poursuivant sans aucune pitié et il s'évapora sans laisser de traces. Depuis il est traqué par les autorités du village. A ce qu'on dit il exerce le métier d'assassin à solde. Apparemment les rumeurs sont vraies. N'est ce pas, Reeno?

Le petit roux au visage d'ange sourit.

Sakura eut un haut le cœur en écoutant cette histoire terrible. Toutes ces morts inutiles! Ce garçon était un démon!

Asnia se mit à trembler. Elle avait très peur de ce garçon qui avait environ son âge. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'accrocher aux jupons de sa mère et de son père.

Naruto resta bouche bée. Comment était ce possible? Personne ne pouvait être aussi mauvais pour se dépouiller de ce que lui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir: une famille. Naruto avait toujours souffert sa solitude. Il aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir une famille, pour connaître ses parents! Pourquoi cet enfant ce serait t-il imposé cette souffrance par lui même?

Sasuke se glaça sur place. Ce gamin...Il avait agit de la même façon que son grand frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Il avait trahit les siens et les avait tous massacré sans aucune raison apparente. Puis il s'était transformé en criminel fugitif. Mais dans quel but?! Ce comportement n'avait aucune logique! Il ne pouvait le tolérer!!

Kakashi fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment il pourrait combattre un adversaire comme Reeno. Il l'avait déjà ressentit l'autre fois, dissimulé à l'arrière. Il savait alors que c'était un ennemi de taille. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Reeno Yakuza se trouvait mêlé à tout ça. Cette mission prenait des dimensions insoupçonnées.

Ils étaient vraiment en danger à présent.


	7. La mise à l'épreuve

**Épisode 7: La mise à l'épreuve**

Kakashi souleva son bandeau et découvrit son œil au sharingan.

-Ainsi, voici le sharingan dont j'ai entendu parler, sourit Reeno avec un air angélique. La technique visuel des Uchiwa, le clan maudit de Konoha. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu te procurer cet œil, Kakashi Hatake.

-Disons que des circonstances particulières ont mené à ce résultat, répondit prudemment Kakashi.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça insultant?

Reeno posa cette question sans regarder personne en particulier. Pourtant Kakashi savait à qui il s'adressait. Il décocha un regard en coin à Sasuke qui, les dents et les poings serrés, dévisageait Reeno.

-Sasuke Uchiwa?

Sasuke frémit en écoutant prononcer son nom au petit garçon qui l'observait gentiment de ses grand yeux couleur noisette. Naruto, Sakura et Asnia le regardèrent, surpris, attendant sa réponse.

-De quoi parles tu? Demanda Sasuke.

-C'est pourtant évident. Kakashi ici présent utilise une technique qui normalement se transmet de père en fils, de génération en génération. Le sharingan. La technique de TA famille. Il se fait nommer Kakashi, l'homme au sharingan. Et il le fait sans aucune considération ni respect envers les Uchiwa. Ce n'est qu'un voleur de techniques, un usurpateur de ton titre. Cependant, tu t'abaisse devant lui comme un chiot adorateur et tu lui donne le titre de sensei. Ne trouves pas tu ça un peu...déplacé?

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il regarda attentivement Sasuke qui gardait une expression impassible. Reeno arqua un sourcil en se demandant raisonnablement comment quelqu'un d'orgueilleux comme ce gamin pouvait se laisser diriger par un traitre à son sang.

-Humpf.

Sasuke sourit de travers.

-Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien, chuchota t-il. On dirait que tu as trouvé un adversaire Naruto. Ce type est encore plus stupide que toi.

-COMMENT?!!! Hurla Naruto. REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR!!!

Il leva un poing menaçant et fonça droit sur Sasuke pour l'assommer. Heureusement Sakura fut plus rapide. Elle le retint par le col de sa veste énergiquement.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui?!! C'est pas le moment de faire le clown!!

-Mais c'est lui qui a commençai!!

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce type?! Il pourrait pas m'oublier une seconde?!!_ Pensa Naruto aigrement en cessant de se débattre.

Sasuke regarda ses deux compagnons se chamailler sous les yeux abasourdis de la petite Asnia. Elle ne paraissait pas apprécier que Naruto prenne son escorte si à la légère.

Sasuke sourit de la simplicité de Naruto. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Il observa ensuite Sakura qui une fois de plus était intervenu pour le protéger. Elle se faisait toujours du soucis pour lui. Peut être un peu trop même...

Sasuke sourit à nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'être assigné à une équipe aussi improbable lui ferait autant de bien. Il avait réappris à être heureux avec ces deux là et leurs pitreries. Et finalement leur équipe s'était bien soudée. Maintenant ils avaient développé leurs techniques individuelles et ils étaient désormais plus efficaces.

Cela n'avait été possible que grâce à l'appui et aux encouragements de leur professeur, Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke échangea un regard avec l'homme qui lui en avait tant enseigné. Jamais il ne serait arrivé si loin sans un professeur aussi dévoué et intelligent que Kakashi. Il l'admirait et le respectait. Non. C'était plus que ça. Il l'aimait. Tout comme il aimait Naruto et Sakura. Tout comme il aimait sa vie actuelle, l'essence de l'amitié. Jamais il n'avait posé un seul regard défiant sur Kakashi. Il le voyait comme un tuteur et non comme un traitre.

Reeno ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cet enfant était aussi dur et froid que Itachi. Sasuke au contraire ressentait beaucoup de choses dans son cœur meurtri. Même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours...

-Kakashi sensei, appela Sasuke. Je m'occupe de ce type.

-Mais...Sasuke...

-S'il vous plaît! Insista Sasuke. Laissez moi m'en chargez! Je peux le faire si vous me donnez une chance.

_Et surtout je ne perdrai pas contre toi...Naruto!_

-Sasuke-kun! Murmura Sakura.

Naruto regarda son ami avec de grand yeux étonnés. Asnia se mordit la lèvre, terrifiée. Sasuke ne pouvait pas se battre tout seul! Il était encore blessé!

Kakashi regarda le visage décidé de son élève avec sérieux.

-Buahahahahaha!!

L'homme à l'épée se mit à rire follement.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids petits vers?! Je croyais t'avoir donné une bonne leçon tout à l'heure?

L'homme à la massue sourit désagréablement.

-KAKASHI! Cria Naruto tout à coup. Laissez Sasuke s'en charger! Il va lui faire sa fête à cet enfoiré! Vas y Sasuke! On te fais confiance! Nous on s'occupe du reste!

Sasuke échangea un regard complice avec Naruto. Un vent glacé se mit à souffler. Pourtant la chaleur de l'amitié qui brulait comme le feu au plus profond de leurs êtres réchauffa le cœur unique de l'équipe 7. Naruto leva le pouce et cligna l'œil à son meilleur ami.

_Merci, Naruto. _

-Très bien, se rendit Kakashi. Mais soit très prudent. Il garde plus d'une carte dans sa manche.

Sasuke acquiesça et fit face à son ennemi avec une expression enragée.

_Je ne te décevrais pas, Naruto!_

-Vous vous êtes en fin décidé à m'attaquer, bailla Reeno. Je commençait à m'endormir. Approche, Sasuke-kun.

-Katon! Boule de feu géante!

Sasuke effectua les signes et fit surgir une impressionnante boule de feu de sa bouche. Reeno leva paresseusement la main sans se déranger à bouger. La boule de feu éclata alors en une grande explosion. Sasuke leva les bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger des projectiles.

-Comment...?

-C'est tout ce que tu as?

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. Il reçu un coup de pied puissant dans le dos.

-SASUKE!!

Sakura se précipita d'aller à son encontre. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. L'homme à la massue ainsi que l'autre à l'épée se mirent dans son chemin.

-Nous sommes vos adversaire à présent! Sourit l'autre. Si tu t'éloigne de la petite elle sera à nous et votre mission aura échoué!

Asnia se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Sakura la prit par la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne les laisserai pas t'approcher!

-Moi non plus!

-Naruto!

Naruto écarta les bras d'un geste protecteur en se mettant devant les deux filles.

-Dégage minus! Cria le géant.

-Cette fois je ne commettrais pas la même erreur. Yati et moi allons te découper en petits lambeaux de chair à pâté!

Naruto rit brièvement d'un rire insolent.

-Je ne vais plus être si gentil avec vous deux! Je vais sous écraser pour de bon!

-Attends Naruto! Intervint Sakura. Et Sasuke? Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner quand même!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Sasuke est fort. Il pourra se passer de mon aide. Et de toutes façons, Kakashi sensei les a suivi lui et Reeno. Si jamais il s'avérait être trop dangereux pour Sasuke alors Kakashi lui règlera son compte!

* * *

-Tu devrais me prendre plus au sérieux Sasuke-kun. Tu ne m'aura pas si tu continu à jouer aux ninjas.

Sasuke grogna en observant, impuissant, comment son adversaire défaisait à nouveau son attaque de feu. Il lança quelques kunais armés de notes explosives pour faire diversion et se fourra entre les arbres.

L'autre resta sur place, en montrant un manque d'intérêt cuisant pour la maigre attaque de Sasuke.

_Merde! Ce type est capable d'arrêter mon feu avec ses mains! Il faut que j'essaye autre chose._

Reeno attendit patiemment le suivant mouvement de Sasuke. Il semblait tellement inoffensif avec son long manteau noir, ses pommettes saillantes et son regard d'enfant.

Soudain plusieurs shurikens arrivèrent de toutes parts. Reeno sauta dans les airs pour les éviter. Sasuke se matérialisa à ses côtés. Reeno fut pris à court par la vitesse surhumaine à laquelle il avait fait ce mouvement. Il remarqua soudain que le sharingan de Sasuke était activé. Il devait avoir copié ce mouvement auparavant.

Des bandages s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Reeno en partant des bras de Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que...?!

-Tu es à moi!

Sasuke et Reeno se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs à une vitesse effrayante. Il s'écrasèrent au sol tout en maintenant cette même vitesse vertigineuse.

_La technique de Rock Lee! _Pensa Kakashi qui observait le combat entre les arbres. _Elle a été parfaitement accomplie! Bravo Sasuke!_

Sasuke se releva, reprenant son souffle. Le petit Reeno était allongé au sol, les yeux rivés sur les nuages. Ses habits étaient estropiés et des égratignures couvraient sa peau.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, avoua t-il.

Sasuke dilata les yeux, désorienté. Son ennemi le félicitait de l'avoir blessé?!

Reeno se releva lentement. Il se tapota les vêtements en faisant voler la poussière du sol. Ensuite il leva la main en faisant apparaître une longue chaîne avec un long couteau à un bout et une boule de la taille d'un poing à l'autre. L'arme brillait vivement d'une couleur or. Reeno la fit virevolter autour de lui à une vitesse considérable. Sasuke pu à peine suivre son mouvement.

-Mais maintenant c'est à moi de passer à l'attaque!

Reeno annonça cela avec une grand sourire radieux et enfantin.

Sans aucune transition, Sasuke ressentit une douleur ravageuse dans les côtes. Quelque chose l'avait atteins au ventre en réveillant les blessures de son combat précédant.

Mais quoi?! Il n'avait rien vu venir!!

Kakashi cligna des yeux en sentant une goutte de sueur froide perler à son front. Quand Reeno avait t-il attaqué?!

Reeno tira sur sa chaîne et attrapa la boule d'or qu'il venait de lancer à Sasuke.

-Tu doit être confus, sourit t-il. Je vais t'expliquer. Avant tu as utilisé une technique qui t'as donné une très grande vitesse. Moi j'ai fais la même chose avec mon arme. Personne n'as encore été capable de suivre les mouvements de mon arme. Elle est légère et puissante. Mais surtout elle est rapide. Tu vois ce bout? Celui-là sert à écraser les gens. C'est une boule d'un matériel indestructible. Je te l'ai lancé à ton point faible donc elle a causé encore plus de dégâts. Tu doit avoir toutes les côtes brisées à présent.

Sasuke qui se retenait de crier serrait ses bras autour de son ventre comme s'il voulait retenir ses tripes de sortir. La douleur était aveuglante! Il ne pouvait plus bouger!

_Ça craint!_ Kakashi se prépara pour intervenir.

Reeno s'approcha du blessé.

-Je suis un peu déçu. Je croyais que je m'amuserai un peu plus avec toi. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure. C'est pour ça que je vais t'accorder une mort rapide. Tu vois ce bout? Celui-là sert à découper. C'est un couteau imbibé de chakra. Il est capable de découper tout et n'importe quoi. Ta souffrance sera brève. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Vraiment?

Reeno se figea en écoutant la voix de Sasuke à sa droite.

-Humpf. Tu es tombé dans le panneau.

Le Sasuke meurtri se défit en fumée sous les yeux ébahis de Reeno. Pendant tout ce temps! Ce n'était qu'un clone! Mais il a pourtant effectué une technique de haut niveau!

-Technique de substitution, informa Sasuke. Je me suis changé par un clone lorsque on tournait dans les airs. Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je m'écrase avec toi? Je n'es pas l'intention de me salir inutilement.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Perplexe, il se demandait à quel moment Sasuke avait effectué la substitution. Il avait été extraordinairement rapide!

_Continu comme ça Sasuke! _Pensa Kakashi avec fierté. _Bientôt tu seras encore plus fort que moi!_

Sasuke mit une main derrière le dos et leva l'autre en reprenant une expression ferme. Reeno l'observa, neutre.

-Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses! Décida Sasuke.


	8. L'évolution de Sasuke

**Épisode 8: L'évolution de Sasuke**

-Mais je vous connais!

Asnia ouvrez grand ses yeux noirs aux reflets bleus. Elle venait de reconnaître les deux gardes du corps de son père avec un haut le corps. Elle les signalait avec sa petite main agitée de tremblement.

-Tu es Laenox! Dit-elle en signalant le géant à la massue. Et toi tu es Turame! Vous travaillez tous les deux pour mon père! Pourquoi vous en prendre à moi? Vous deviez nous protéger moi et mes parents!

-Oh! Mais quelle gamine perspicace, dit Turame avec une ironie lourde. Je ne pensais pas que tu avez mémorisé nos noms. Je ne pensais pas qu'une gamine gâtée pourrie comme toi savais réfléchir! Jajaja!

Asnia recula d'un pas intimidée par le rire méchant de Turame.

-La ferme! Cria Naruto. Ne t'avise pas de lui parler comme ça! Espèce de cinglé!

-En fait ce n'est rien de bien personnel tu sais, Asnia, ajouta Laenox. Nous n'avons rien contre les Nawa. Au contraire. Je ressens un grand respect pour ton père. C'est un homme bien. Mais ce ne sont que des affaires en fin de compte. Nous avons désormais trouvé quelqu'un qui nous paye beaucoup mieux que ton père. Nous ne cherchons qu'à être rémunérés selon notre véritable valeur. Mais nous ne voulons de mal à personne. Si tu viens gentiment avec nous, nous épargnerons tes amis. Nous voulons seulement faire une échange avec ton père. Il nous donnera l'argent que nous demandons et tu retournera chez toi bien tôt. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal ni à toi, ni à tes parents, ni à tes amis.

-Il ment, le coupa Sakura.

-Sa-ku-ra?

-Ne l'écoute surtout pas Asnia. Il veut t'embobiner avec de belles promesses. Mais c'est faux.

-Allons allons! Rit Laenox. Pourquoi mentirai je? Tes amis t'ont protégé jusqu'à présent au péril de leur propre vie. Je t'offre maintenant une chance de les aider à ton tour. Ou peut être préfère tu être totalement inutile?

Asnia pleurait à chaudes larmes en écoutant les paroles de l'homme. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait rien fait jusqu'à présent. Mais qu'aurait elle pu faire?

-Reeno en aura bientôt fini avec le jeune Uchiwa, dit Turame avec un grand sourire. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui que tu te décide vite.

_Sasuke! _

Asnia ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir Sasuke sacrifié pour une peine perdue d'avance. Il fallait qu'elle le sauve à tout prix! De toutes façons ils étaient piégés.

* * *

Sasuke réussit à bloquer le couteau à quelques centimètres de son cou. Il avait failli être décapité sur place! La boule d'or le percuta à l'épaule tandis qu'il avait les mains occupées avec le kunai et le couteaux de Reeno.

-Argh!

-J'imagine à quel point ça doit être douloureux, miaula Reeno. Tu es le premier qui arrive à se retenir de crier. Normalement mes victimes crient de toutes leurs forces en sentant leurs os brisés. Alors ils paniques et ils ne peuvent plus se battre correctement.

Sasuke se tenait l'épaule broyée. Il aurait crié de toutes la force de ses poumons volontiers mais il ne voulait pas offrir ce plaisir à Reeno qui se divertissait ouvertement de sa souffrance.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à voir les mouvement de cette maudite chaîne ou bien elle finirait vraiment par l'écraser! Reeno était extraordinairement rapide. Sasuke n'était même pas capable de voir son arme bouger. Il se mouvait uniquement en fonction de son instinct pour l'éviter.

Il se mit à courir vers Reeno. S'il n'arrivait pas à esquiver l'arme de Reeno alors il ne lui restait autre choix que de s'approcher de lui et d'utiliser le taijutsu. Il se mit à courir en cercle autour de son ennemi en une parfaite imitation de Lee en action. Ensuite il effectua une série d'attaque sur plusieurs angles du corps de son ennemi.

Sasuke le frappa au visage et l'envoya quelques mètres en arrière. Reeno surpris fit un mouvement de ses mains dans les airs.

_Par où?! Où est l'arme?!_

-Là!

-Trop tard.

Sasuke essaya de l'éviter mais il l'avait aperçu beaucoup trop tard. Le couteau au bout la chaîne lui frôla la jambe qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

-UUAAAAAHHH!!

Kakashi sursauta en voyant son élève grièvement blessé. Sasuke était à bout de ses forces!

Reeno se lécha la lèvre couverte du sang qui coulait de son nez. Sasuke avait été le premier adversaire à l'avoir blessé. Jamais il n'avait connu de souffrance physique et c'était pour cela qu'il se sentait fasciné en regardant les gens se tortiller de douleur. Pourtant Sasuke venait de lui montrer à quel point une petite blessure bien placée pouvait être gênante.

Il lui donnerait une belle mort en signe de remerciement...

* * *

-Ja! Finalement Sasuke avait raison. Vous êtes réellement stupides comme mecs!

-Na-ru-to?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Asnia! Sasuke ne perdra jamais contre un sale type comme Reeno! J'en suis sûr à 100%! Sasuke est beaucoup trop rapide, malin et orgueilleux pour se laisser abattre aussi facilement! Je le sais bien parce que j'ai l'intention de me battre contre lui un jour moi aussi!

Sakura regarda Naruto avec tendresse. Il faisait vraiment confiance à Sasuke. C'était tellement touchant! Cette foi aveugle en Sasuke l'avait toujours caractérisé même si devant Sasuke il faisait le malin, en réalité il l'adorait comme à un idole.

Naruto sourit joyeusement en faisant craquer les os de ses mains et en faisant rouler ses épaules.

-Bon! Cette conversation était bien intéressante les gars! Mais notre ami nous attends sûrement déjà alors je vais devoir y mettre un terme.

-Sale minus!

-Je vais l'égorger avec Yati!

Les deux se jetèrent sur Naruto qui les attendait, très sûr de lui.

* * *

-Cette fois c'est la fin!

Reeno fit mouvoir ses mains une nouvelle fois. Sasuke l'esquiva d'un saut.

_COMMENT?!_ Pensa Reeno. _Il a vu mon arme? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais alors comment a t-il...? Ce devait être un coup de chance._

Sasuke respirait avec difficultés. L'entaille de sa jambe le faisait perdre beaucoup de sang et son épaule l'élançait violemment.

Pourtant...

-Cette fois tu ne pourra pas l'éviter! Tu es fini!

Reeno fit tourner de nouveau sa chaîne entre ses doigts fins. Sasuke sauta de nouveau et l'esquiva avec aisance.

-Ça ne marchera plus avec moi, balbutia Sasuke. J'ai découvert ton petit jeu. En réalité tu n'es pas si rapide. C'est juste que tu es bons en techniques d'illusions. Avec ton ninjutsu tu fais prendre à ta chaîne d'or la couleur de son entourage, comme un caméléon. C'est comme ça que tu approche ta victime et que tu l'attaque sans qu'elle s'y attende. C'est une technique médiocre en fin de compte, une fois que tu en as découvert le secret.

Reeno ouvrit grand les yeux sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles. Ce gamin avait vraiment réussit à desceller le secret de sa technique en quelques coups! Mais...comment?

-C'est très simple. Lorsque tu m'as atteins avec ton couteau mon sang est resté collé à sa surface. La substance n'était donc pas la même et donc elle ne prenait donc pas la même couleur que ton arme. Une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu différencier cette petite nuance, c'est donc une technique sans faille. Mais comme tu l'as bien dis tout à l'heure, le sharingan, la technique visuel du clan maudit de Konoha me donne cet avantage. Tu ne peux plus m'atteindre!

_Quel sens de l'observation et de la déduction!_ _Tu as énormément progressé Sasuke._ Se dit Kakashi, l'air très satisfait.

-C'est aussi comme ça que tu as stoppé mon feu., poursuivit Sasuke. En réalité tu as caché une autre bombe avec cette même technique d'illusion. Tu cherchais à me déstabiliser. Je dois avouer que ça a plutôt bien marché, jusqu'à maintenant.

Reeno haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, dit il. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre de la part d'un Uchiwa. Tu es le digne représentant de ton clan. Cependant...tu est toujours en désavantage.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que vois tu, j'ai quand même réussit à te blesser gravement. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu es au bord de l'évanouissement. Tu ne pourra pas éviter le prochain coup même si tu es capable de suivre les mouvements de mon arme.

Kakashi observa attentivement l'état de son élève. Il avait l'épaule et les côtes meurtries. Sa jambe était inutilisable, il ne pouvait prendre appui sur elle sans souffrir vivement. Il était très pâle en raison de la perte de sang. De plus son sharingan consumait beaucoup de chakra et il commençait à épuiser ses réserves. A ce rythme il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps!

-Ce fut un plaisir que de t'affronter Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sasuke se prépara pour la suivante attaque. Cette fois la mort glacée brillait au fond des yeux de Reeno. Il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant. Il ressemblait à l'assassin impitoyable qu'il était vraiment.

Sasuke ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire vaincre par quelqu'un comme Reeno. Il lui rappelait bien trop son grand frère. Les traîtres à leurs sangs ne méritaient qu'un sort: la mort! Il fallait qu'il batte Reeno s'il voulait avoir une chance d'abattre Itachi un jour!

-JE NE PERDRAI PAS CONTRE TOI!!

La boule et le couteau foncèrent droit sur Sasuke depuis chaque bout de la chaîne que Reeno dirigeait par le centre. Sasuke utilisa ses dernières forces pour exercer une poussée de chakra sous la plante de ses pieds. Il s'éleva dans les airs et il effectua les signes de ses mains en faisant abstention de sa douleur à l'épaule.

_Il ne va tout de même pas...! _S'étouffa Kakashi. _Avec le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait ce serait un suicide!_

La marque maudite que Orochimaru lui avait fait à la base du cou s'aviva soudainement. Des marques noires se faisait un chemin sur sa peau pâle. La douleur était encore plus insupportable que celle à son épaule! Depuis que Sasuke s'était battu contre Gaara lors de l'examen de Chunin la marque ne s'était plus réveillée. Mais maintenant qu'il était à bout de force elle s'éveillait, plus tentatrice que jamais, lui offrant un pouvoir incommensurable.

Kakashi regarda gravement les efforts que faisait Sasuke pour résister au sceau maudit qui lui avait infligé Orochimaru, un des trois Sanin et ancien ninja de Konoha. Ce traitre avait voulu attirer Sasuke dans ses rangs en lui offrant ce petit « cadeau ». Sasuke devait user de toute sa force de volonté pour éviter cette catastrophe. Konoha ne pouvait permettre qu'un guerrier possédant le sharingan s'unisse à Orochimaru. Il était déjà bien assez dangereux comme ça. Il était même parvenu à assassiner son ancien professeur, le troisième Hokage de Konoha. Sa soif de pouvoir n'avait pas de limites.

_Mais Sasuke est différent de lui,_ pensa Kakashi avec ferveur. _Jamais il ne trahira les siens!_

Sasuke hésita une demi seconde. Si cette force gigantesque s'offrait à lui alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'en ferait pas l'usage?

Il fallait qu'il obtienne du pouvoir au plus vite pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance et c'était le chemin le plus court.

Le souvenir du visage de Naruto apparut soudain dans ses pensées.

_-Je veux devenir Hokage plus tard! Je m'efforcerai de devenir plus fort même si pour cela je dois suer sang et eau! Vous verrez! Je me forgerez mon destin de mes solides mains! Et tous les habitants de Konoha devrons enfin me reconnaître!_

Sasuke se souvenait bien de cette fois là. C'était quand l'équipe 7 venait tout juste d'être désignée. Ils avaient alors rencontré leur professeur, Kakashi. Et ils s'étaient présenté les uns les autres en parlant de leur rêves et de leurs ambitions. Naruto c'était alors laissé emporter par son enthousiasme et son ardeur. Comme à son habitude d'ailleurs.

_Cet imbécile,_ pensa Sasuke. H_umpf. Moi aussi je veux y arriver par mes propres moyens! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce stupide sceau!_

Il repoussa l'expansion des marques sur sa peau. Il refusait d'utiliser une force qui n'était pas la sienne. Pourtant le sceau continuait d'avancer. Il fallait qu'il résiste! Sinon elle prendrait le dessus sur lui! Finalement les marques s'estompèrent.

_Bon travail_, sourit Kakashi.

Sasuke sourit en effectuant les signes à nouveau. Tous ces évènements c'étaient déroulé très vite. Il était maintenant prêt.

-Chidori!!

Reeno vit arriver sur lui Sasuke depuis les airs. Son arme était inutilisable. Le couteau et la boule s'était mêlé avec l'impact. Sasuke concentrait son chakra restant dans sa main. Un bruit d'oiseaux couinants s'élevait dans les airs. C'était donc la technique originale des milles oiseaux de Kakashi.

Sasuke atteint sa cible à l'épaule. Il transperça la peau de Reeno avec une incroyable facilité. Reeno tomba en arrière, vaincu. Sasuke pris appui sur son genou. Il avait tout misé sur ce dernier coup. Il en pouvait plus.

-WHAOUH!!!

Sasuke leva le menton. Naruto, Sakura et Asnia se tenaient debout entre les arbres. Ils l'observaient bouches bées.

-Tu as étais super cool Sasuke! Cria Naruto. Je savais que tu pouvais t'en occuper! Je te l'avais pas dit Sakura? Hein? Je te l'avais pas dit?!

Sakura lui décocha un coup de poing au crâne, agacée.

-Tu vas te calmer?! Sasuke est blessé alors arrête de crier comme ça!

-Mais...Sakura chan!

Asnia éclata de rire en regardant la moue que faisait Naruto.

Sasuke sourit faiblement en essayant désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts. Le sharingan puis le chidori l'avaient vidé de ses forces.

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillé Sasuke, l'encouragea Kakashi qui sortit d'entre les arbres. Il est temps pour toi de te reposer un peu.

-Volontiers, répondit faiblement Sasuke.

Un couteau s'abattit soudain sur lui par derrière.

-SASUKE-KUN!!

Kakashi effectua un mouvement rapide et stoppa le couteau avec son propre kunai. Il attrapa ensuite la chaine au bout de laquelle se tenait le couteau et il tira fermement sur elle. Reeno fut emporté par sa chaîne et il vint s'écraser sur le poing de Kakashi. Reeno tomba, inconscient.

-Cette fois c'est la bonne, annonça t-il pour le plus grand soulagement des autres. Il ne nous embêtera plus!


	9. Le retour au bercail

**Épisode 9: Le retour au bercail**

Ils étaient enfin parvenu à la petite maisonnette (plutôt l'immense chalet...) décrit par Yoshi Nawa à la frontière avec le pays du sable. Kakashi se chargea d'avertir les autorités du pays de la détention du dangereux criminel, Reeno Yakuza ainsi que celle de ses deux acolytes.

Ils restèrent dans la petite maison quelques temps. Juste assez pour pouvoir récupérer complètement puis ils reçurent bientôt un pigeon voyageur porteur des nouvelles de Yoshi Nawa. Il leur disait de retourner au village ayant découvert l'identité de l'arnaqueur. Après avoir vérifié l'écriture Kakashi décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Sur le chemin de retour alors que Asnia se plaisait sur le dos de Naruto qui courait à toute vitesse à travers champs et que Kakashi relisait une nouvelle fois son livre de poche, Sakura s'approcha timidement de Sasuke. Il marchait lentement en raison de sa blessure à la jambe.

-Est ce que tes blessures vont mieux, Sasuke?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci Sakura. Tes herbes médicinales m'ont beaucoup aidé.

-De rien...C'est maître Tsunade qui me les as donné. Tu sais? J'envisage sérieusement de lui demander de m'enseigner à être un ninja médecin. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un fardeau dans l'équipe. Mais moi aussi je veux devenir forte.

Sasuke regarda Sakura d'un air étrange. La détermination se lisait clairement dans les yeux verts de la fille.

_Donc elle ne dit pas ça pour me faire plaisir,_ en déduit Sasuke. _Elle veut vraiment y arriver._

-Tu as bien raison Sakura. Tu es douée en manipulation du chakra. Tu ferais une ninja médecin excellente.

Sakura sourit d'un air ravi. Sasuke était vraiment en train de louer son talent? Elle se sentit rougir.

-Mais ne t'emportes pas trop, avertit Sasuke en se mettant les mains dans les poches. Ça risque d'être très stricte comme apprentissage. Tu dois être vraiment sûre que s'est ce que tu veux. Et tu devras t'efforcer au maximum.

-Oh! Sasuke-kun!! Tu t'inquiète pour moi!!!

-Ben...je disais juste...

-Sasuke!! Tu es tellement généreux!!!! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!!!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Sasuke sentit ses blessures se raviver avec la force de l'embrassade de Sakura.

-AAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!

-Oups! Sasuke-kun?!

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Naruto entra le premier en portant une Asnia toute souriante sur son dos.

-Écoutez vous tous, habitants du village caché! Naruto Uzumaki est de retour à Konoha!!

Les villageois laissèrent le passage libre pour cet enfant bruyant qui bougeait comme une pile électrique. La paix était de nouveau finie à Konoha!

* * *

-Naruto, le gronda Sakura. Pas si vite! Attends nous un peu!

-Laisse tomber, la conseilla Sasuke. Quand il est comme ça c'est impossible de l'arrêter.

-Tu as bien raison Sasuke, approuva Kakashi. Il déborde tellement d'énergie...C'est épuisant.

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement les deux ninjas qui gardaient les portes du village.

-Content de vous avoir de retour! Les salua l'un d'entre eux. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke. Ça fait un bail!

-Comment s'est passé votre mission? Demanda l'autre.

-Ce fut un succès, assura Kakashi. Nous devrions pouvoir la terminer sans aucun soucis. Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'on rattrape Naruto et notre petite protégée.

-Ah oui! Celui là alors! Il est passé il y a quelques minutes et il s'est mit à crier comme un fou!

Sasuke soupira. Ce gars ne se fatiguait donc jamais?!

Sakura haussa les épaules en se disant que le cas de Naruto était bien trop grave pour un possible retour en arrière. Il resterait hyperactif pour le restant de ses jours.

-Très bien, acquiesça Kakashi. Alors nous partons le rejoindre. A plus!

* * *

Naruto percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet en courant entre les passants. La personne fut projeté en arrière. Asnia faillit tomber elle aussi.

-Ouille!

La personne gisait au sol, assise sur les fesses. Naruto s'empressa de l'aider à s'incorporer.

-Naruto! Tu pourrais faire attention! Dit Asnia, réprobatrice. Tu aurais pu nous blesser!

-Pardon! C'est de ma faute!

-Non...Ce n'est rien...

-Oh! Mais c'est toi! Hinata!

Effectivement la personne qui était tombé était une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux curieusement blancs. C'était une caractéristique des Hyûga, utilisateurs du Biakugan.

-N-Naruto! Rougit Hinata. T-Tu es revenu de ta mission?

-Et oui! Se vanta Naruto. Elle était très facile cette mission. Même si cette petite fripouille m'a donné du travail!

-Tu arrête de te la péter, souffla Asnia.

-Je suis contente que tu soit rentré Naruto-kun, chuchota Hinata. Tout était trop calme sans toi...Tu m'as manqué...

-Hein? Hinata? Demanda Naruto en tendant l'oreille. T'as dit quelque chose?

Hinata s'empourpra vivement. Elle n'oserait jamais répéter quelque chose de pareil!

-J-Je...N-Non...

-Mmm?

_Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille_, pensa Naruto en la voyant si nerveuse.

-Bon! Annonça t-il. Il faut que j'y aille! Il faut que je ramène Asnia auprès de ses parents. Content de t'avoir vu Hinata! A bientôt!

Il partit comme une flèche sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir. Hinata avança la lèvre inférieure d'un air boudeur. Elle avait encore raté sa chance!

Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura passèrent à côté d'elle.

-Salut Hinata, la salua Sakura. Tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto par hasard?

-Oui. Il vient juste de passer.

-Merci!

Hinata les regarda partir avec un petit sourire. Naruto s'était avancé ue fois de plus. Il était tellement motivé!

* * *

-Monsieur et Madame Nawa, je vous ramène votre enfant saine et sauve comme convenu.

Yoshi Nawa leva le regard sur Naruto et sa fille. Le petit homme trapu arborait toujours sa fine moustache et ses lunettes épaisses. Rina Nawa se leva d'un bond pour venir prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie!! Tu vas bien! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué! Est ce que ces ninjas ont été gentils avec toi?

Asnia étouffé sous les baisers de sa mère.

-Oui maman. Ils ont été super cool!!

Naruto rougit.

-Oh! Tu en fais un peu trop Asnia.

-Mais non! Ne soit pas modeste! Naruto est le meilleur ninja de tous papa! Tu aurais dû le voir mettre une raclée à Laenox! Et puis Sakura lui en as mis une meilleure à Turame!

-Laenox?! Turame?! Répéta Yoshi en relevant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez pointu.

-Oui oui! Mais le plus impressionnant c'était Sasuke! Il s'est battu contre Reenbo Yakuza et il a réussit à le battre tout seul!

-REENO YAKUZA?! S'étrangla Yoshi.

Naruto fit la grimace. Pfff! Lui aussi aurait pu gagner contre ce type! Ce n'était qu'un nain taré! Sasuke n'avait rien accomplit de surprenant.

Soudain le reste de l'équipe de Kakashi entra dans le petit restaurant.

-Kakashi! Merci d'avoir protégé notre petite! Le remercia la jeune maman en lui baisant la joue.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement. Cette jeune femme vêtu en kimono rose était vraiment charmante...

-Il paraît que vous avez découvert l'identité du coupable, dit Sasuke.

Yoshi opina.

-Oui, en effet. Il se trouve ici même. Menso! Viens ici tout de suite!

Un petit homme trapu aux traits semblables à ceux de Yoshi se leva vers eux. Jusqu'à l'instant il nettoyait le sol crasseux à l'aide d'une brosse puante. Des larmes coulaient de ses petits yeux de taupe.

-Mais..., commença Sakura.

-Tonton!! Cria Asnia. C'était donc toi!

Le dénommé Menso se jeta à terre aux pieds de la petite Asnia en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Pardonne moi Asnia! Je ne te voulais aucun mal! Je voulais seulement rendre justice! L'héritage de nos parents décédés est entièrement revenu à mon grand frère Yoshi alors que c'est moi qui me suis occupé de nos parents durant leurs vieillesse. Je voulais seulement recevoir l'argent qui me revenait de droit légitime! Mais puisqu'il a refusé j'ai étais forcé de trouver un autre moyen d'y arriver... Je croyais qu'en t'enlevant il finirait par me céder une bonne quantité. Bien sûr tu serais rentrer chez toi sans la moindre égratignure! Mais je n'avais pas compté sur la possible intervention de ninjas de Konoha.

Il lança un regard mauvais à l'équipe 7.

-J'y serais parvenu si ces maudits ninjas ne s'étaient pas mêlé à mes affaires! Naruto Uzumaki...Sasuke Uchiwa...Ils ont même réussit à vaincre le plus forts des guerriers que j'ai réussit à trouver! Reeno Yakuza!

-Et oui! Stupide petit frère, dit Yoshi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû les sous estimer. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Maintenant tu vas payer ce que tu as fait en me servant comme le plus humble et le plus domptable des esclaves!

Menso fit la moue, l'air rebelle.

-Ou peut être préfère tu le confort d'une cellule en prison? Demanda Yoshi.

-Non grand frère! Pitié! Se ravisa Menso.

Il se mit à frotter le sol énergiquement.

-Et bien je suis content que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un petit problème familial, soupira Kakashi. N'empêche qu'ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre vos pions.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les portes du village. Les Nawa allaient retourner chez eux en emportant Menso pour une bonne correction d'attitude.

-Merci encore les amis! Dit Yoshi en leur serrant la main tour à tour. J'espère que votre récompense vous paraît satisfaisante?

Kakashi et ses élèves acquiescèrent énergiquement l'air cupide. En effet Yoshi avait été plus que généreux avec eux. Naruto comptait encore dans sa tête le nombre de bols de ramens qu'il pourrait s'offrir avec cette somme désorbitée d'argent.

-Merci d'avoir gardé ma petite chérie de ma vie, leur dit Rina en leur clignant l'œil.

Kakashi sourit, hébété.

-Il semblerait que le moment des adieux soit venu, dit Asnia.

Asnia portait de nouveau une robe bleue de soie douce avec des rubans blancs dans les cheveux. Son teint d'ivoire et ses yeux noirs à reflets la faisaient réellement ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Mais des larmes embués son regard joyeux. Elle était triste de quitter ses amis après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Jamais elle ne s'était autant amusé! Ni effrayé... C'était une aventure unique qu'elle ne referait pas de sitôt.

-Kakashi sensei, le salua t-elle. Je vous ferais parvenir le deuxième volet de votre livre! Vous pouvez me faire confiance!

Kakashi haussa les sourcils et lui caressa ses cheveux bruns brillants, attendri.

-Sakura-chan! Mille merci. Tu m'as protégé tout ce temps et tu m'as enseigné que les femmes peuvent aussi être fortes et courageuses! J'espère qu'un jour je réussirait à te ressembler un temps soit peu.

-Oh! Tu es trop gentille Asnia!

-Prends soin de toi Sakura. Et essaye d'être un peu plus féminine à l'avenir, lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille. Tu n'arriveras jamais à séduire Sasuke de cette façon. Si tu continu comme ça j'arriverai à le séduire avant toi!

-Qu'est ce que...!!

Asnia sourit et lui tira la langue. Sakura lui rendit un sourire sceptique. Cette fillette! Humpf!

-Naruto neechan! Je...

Asnia respira profondément tandis que de grosses larmes se formaient à ses yeux. Naruto rétrécit les yeux tendrement.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer! Sourit t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu peux revenir nous voir quand tu veux! Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra tu sera devenu une belle femme beaucoup moins capricieuse...

Asnia rigola de toutes ses forces entre les bras de Naruto.

Pour finir elle se tourna vers Sasuke. Il était appuyé sur le mur avec les mains dans les poches et les yeux fermés. Uff! Être aussi beau aurait dû être un crime! C'était beaucoup trop spectaculaire. Le cœur d'une fille pouvait facilement s'arrêter en le regardant.

-Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire mais il essaya. Il esquissa un léger sourire de ses lèvres.

-Adieux Asnia.

Asnia serra les mains, toute bouleversée.

-On se reverra Sasuke! Et alors je serais devenu une femme digne de toi! Attends moi!

Sasuke fut surpris. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait cette gamine? Elle avait pratiquement la moitié de son âge!

Asnia fronça les sourcils, très sérieuse et regarda le visage souriant de Sakura.

-Prends soin de Sasuke-kun jusqu'à mon retour Sakura. Je compte sur toi!

Elle monta ensuite sur le carrosse de ses parents. Elle sortit la tête par la petite fenêtre et leur fit un signe de la main tandis que le carrosse se mettait en marche.

-AU REVOIR LES AMIS! MERCI BEAUCOUP!

-A BIENTOT ASNIA!! Cria Naruto.

Le carrosse disparut bientôt dans le paysage.

-La mission à été un exploit! Conclut Kakashi. Il faudrait que j'aille en informer maître Tsunade.

Sur ce il disparut.

-Elle me manque déjà, dit Sakura avec un ton triste. Pas vous?

-Ouais...Approuva Naruto.

-Humpf, fit Sasuke, indifférent.

Naruto sourit d'un air taquin.

-On dirait que t'as la touche Sasuke, se moqua t-il. Asnia était dingue de toi! Tu as du succès...auprès des petites filles! Buahahahahaha!

-Tiens, dit soudain Sasuke. Ça me rappel quelque chose ça...

-Ah oui! Moi aussi! Sourit Sakura malicieusement. Tu n'as pas encore reçu de punition pour l'autre fois, n'est ce pas Naruto-fille?

Naruto opina. _Merde! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça!_

-Oulà! Dit-il en essayant de changer de sujet. Vous n'avez pas un petit creux vous? Toutes ces émotions m'ont ouvert l'appétit! Je crois que je vais y aller...

-N'y compte même pas, avertit Sasuke en s'avançant vers lui.

-Oh non Naruto! Cette fois tu ne m'échappera pas! Assura Sakura en joignant les poings.

-Bon ben chao! Cria Naruto par dessus son épaule.

Il était déjà partit en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sasuke et Sakura partirent derrière lui en criant des injures.

Le village lui même parut soupirer. La paix avait officiellement pris fin avec le retour de Naruto et de ses amis.

**_Et voilà!! cette petite histoire Naruto prend fin! J'espère qu'elle vous a plut! En tout cas moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire! XD Surtout le morceau où la sexualité de Sasuke est remise en question! Sans blague! il y a des moments dans la série où on croirait que Sasuke et Naruto sont un peu plus qu'amis, ou non?! En tout cas ils feraient un drôle de couple! HIHI! Et bien! Je vous laisse les amis! Et je vous renvoi à mes autres histoires qui sont tout aussi palpitantes et pleines de surprises! Gros bisous à vous mes chers lecteurs! Saionara baby! Thank you!_**

**_Je tiens beaucoup à remercier Tania_sama qui m'as beaucoup encouragé et que je trouves super aimable!! Un grand Arigato à toi!_**


End file.
